Rehabilitation
by hichigomate
Summary: Gaara has been alone all his life, with no human contact. But that's about to change when he goes to a public school per his father's wishes. Naruto decides to break him out of his shell, but can he do it with his own demons following him?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto. By I do own this idea, and the other ideas within this story. If I did own Naruto, then our world would be full of the characters in that manga.**

**Summary: Gaara has been completely deprived of human contact, and is in need of rehabilitation to get him back in with the human world. Who better to help him than our very own Naruto?**

**Rehabilitation**

They say humans are born with an instinct to cuddle up to another human, like their mother.

They say that because it's instinctual, to not crave constant human contact isn't normal.

But that isn't true.

What about if you never had human contact as a baby?

Would that instinct never arise?

Others don't believe that. But I do.

I killed my mother when I was born, and became the embodiment of hate for my family. I grew up with no contact at all from my family or others, except for when they decided to beat me.

It's sad, but true.

I lived with no human contact at all, and it's messed with my personality. I know that, and I accept it.

I can't stand for anyone to come near me, to touch me. And my _father_ knows this.

That's why he's sending me to a public school. He's hoping that someone will touch me, will piss me off, and I'll hurt them, or possible kill them. Then he'll have a reason to kill me.

Well, I suppose the only thing I can do is await my doom at this new school.

**Well, what do you think? Should I continue this story? I'm hoping you'll say yes, but whatever. If I don't get many reviews, I'll just leave it. SO, please review! By the way, this is short for a reason; it's because it's just a prologue.**

**Ayame**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: It's the same as the last chapter, and will never change, so stop asking!**

**Glares**

**Bloody: Ya know, if you keep saying things like that to people, they're never going to**

**read your stories.**

**Hichigomate: Shut up! It doesn't matter what people think!**

**Bloody: It does if you ever want them to read the stories.**

**Hichigomate: Get over it! And anyway, why are you reading this?! You should be**

**reading the story!**

**Chapter 1**

5 am. It was his least favorite time of the day; he preferred 15 minutes after midnight. It was then that the world around him slept, and he could truly be at peace.

He never slept. To sleep meant horror; it meant nightmares. If he slept, he would be forced to relive every single cut, every burn inflicted on his person in the last seventeen years. And so he never slept.

There were studies that showed that never sleeping messed with your body, with your mind. It may be true for normal kids, but not for him. Not for Gaara no Shukaku. He believed that no sleep actually made him stronger. After all, he wasn't weighted down by the hopes that dreams created.

But everyone woke up at five am. The world came awake, realizing that their dreams weren't real, and they weren't happy. And Gaara laughed at them.

Withholding a sigh, Gaara turned from his open window, hearing the subtle creak of the hallway floorboards. It wasn't hard to figure out that it was Temari stopping just outside of his locked door, unlocking it.

"Hey, kid, time to wake your ass up! It's time to get ready for school!" Her harsh voice grated on his nerves, making him want to cringe.

He heard her walk away, and felt tense muscles release some. _That's right; that bastard enrolled me in a public school. Hn. Maybe I should just kill myself, and leave this miserable excuse for a world._ He thought, but immediately rejected that idea. He refused to allow his _father_ to win that way.

Standing, Gaara made his way over to his raggedy bed, admiring the huge gourd that lay across it. Enclosed in the gourd was sand that he'd collected over the years and infused with his own blood. It was about ¾ full now.

Because of an extremely powerful psychic ability Gaara had been born with, one that no one else knew about, he had the ability to control the sand, to make it as strong or as weak as he wanted. He could turn it into a shield, shaping it any way possible; it was his only joy in the world.

He could even use that sand to hurt anyone he wanted. That was the reason he'd been locked in this foul-smelling room for the last twelve days. He hadn't eaten in ten of those days, not that it really mattered to him. Thankfully, though, his _family_ provided him with a bottle of water a day. It also curbed his hunger a little bit.

It was because of that that he was 5 foot 8, average for a seventeen year old, and yet only weighed 98 pounds. His fiery red hair, slicked with grease and grime, was matted to his forehead, covering the blood red "Ai" symbol. It was gross, yes, but he was used to this too. Some might call his life hard, but to him, it was just life.

Gaara didn't bother trying to brush his knotted hair; instead, he sat beside his gourd on the bed and opened the top. Holding a small vial tied to a silver necklace, he coaxed a small amount into that teal crystal, the same color as his emotionless eyes. When the vial was nearly full, he stopped calling the sand and closed both vial and gourd before pulling the necklace over his head.

The sand vial now rested beneath his hole-filled, black, dirty shirt that was tucked out of his equally ratty jeans. He only had a pair of 2-sizes too small, chipped sandals to wear.

Standing, Gaara felt a wave of dizziness sweep through his body, and remembered the reason: he hadn't been given any water yesterday. Gaara forcefully pushed away the dizziness; he had no time for such things. After all, he had school now.

Turning, Gaara opened his door, seeing his brother Kankuro's surprised face. It quickly changed into a scowl, though.

"Hurry up; I'm expected to drive your lazy ass to school, and I'm already running late. The later you make me, the worse your punishment is going to be."

Gaara didn't say anything; he just waited for Kankuro to turn and lead him to the garage. He didn't have anything to say.

* * *

"Hey, did you see that new kid? He looks like a total homeless guy."

Naruto turned at the voice, seeing his least favorite person, Sakura Haruno, standing beside him. His beautiful sky-blue eyes narrowing, Naruto couldn't resist saying,

"I'm sorry, bitch, are you talking about yourself? Because you're about as dirty as they come."

Sakura stood there with her mouth hanging open, unable to think up a reply. When she finally turned on her heel and left in a huff, Naruto merely sent her a wave with a clawed hand.

"Nice, man."

A laughing voice came from below him, and Naruto looked down to see him good friend Kiba Inuzuka crawling out from under the table. He'd been hiding from the bitch, which was currently stalking him.

Naruto smiled, and reached down a hand to help the dog tamer up. Kiba's dog, Akamaru, was currently snuggled in the front of his jacket.

"I thought so. Well, she did have a point. Have you seen the new kid?"

Kiba shrugged, the maroon tattoos on his cheeks reflecting the light a little. "No, but I smelled him. It's pretty bad."

Kiba had an extremely unusual sense of smell; most of the time Naruto thought he was really a dog in disguise.

"How bad?" Naruto asked, thinking of the time when he'd first come to this school.

"Really bad. I smell blood, old and new, dead skin, old urine, but not his own, and saliva. There's something else, but I can't describe it. He's worse off then you were when I first met you."

Naruto winced; he hadn't thought he'd ever meet a kid who was in a worse condition than he'd been in a few years ago, when he'd still been living on the streets. It made him sad, and he only hoped he could help this new kid as Kiba and Kakashi-dad had helped him two years ago.

"What's his name?" He asked quietly, putting away his barely-touched lunch. He figured he'd need it later.

"Gaara no Shukaku." Kiba answered, nibbling a piece of chicken he was sharing with Akamaru. "He's in your last class."

Naruto nodded; he was already thinking up ways of befriending this 'Gaara.' But until then, he had class!

**I know; I got bored with Iruka always being the father figure. Get over it! Writing this makes me sad; I can't wait until Naruto helps Gaara.**

**Ayame**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, stop thinking. Although, here's where I would insert a nice, witty comment about not having one. But whatever; I promised you another chapter, and here it is!**

**Chapter 2**

Gaara twitched, feeling someone closing in on him. It was his last teacher, Iruka-sensei. This was stupid. He didn't want to talk to this teacher; he was probably just going to talk about he didn't fit in with the other students. He'd heard it already from all the other teachers.

But, this teacher was actually going to say something different. Surprise, surprise.

"Shukaku. Seeing as you're new here, I'll pair you up for the project that's due tomorrow, and extend your due date by five days. Your partner is Uzumaki, since I know he hasn't even started his project."

Gaara turned his head to glance at the person waving wildly; it was a pretty blond boy with messy hair falling into light-blue eyes. The boy was wearing a bright orange t-shirt and tight, faded jeans. Around his neck was a black choker with a dark orange fox in the center.

Gaara noticed boy had pretty sharp nails for a kid. He glared for a moment, then looked away, choosing to stare out of the classroom for the rest of the period. What else could he do?

Naruto felt slightly put off at the new kid's reaction to him, but understood. He'd been that way, too, once upon a time.

Already, a plan was forming in his mind, one he'd get started on by the end of class. Which would be in...two second.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!**

Naruto shot up the minute the bell rang, quickly making his way over to Gaara and plopping himself down on the boy's desk.

"Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And you're Gaara! So, I was thinking you could come over to my house after school, so we could work on that project." Naruto babbled, all smiles.

Gaara decided to think about his answer, rather than replying hastily. _Hm. Well, if I __were__ to go, then I wouldn't have to return home yet. Then again, if I __don't__ go home, I'll be punished._ Here Gaara found his answer. _Forget it. I'll go. I really dont want to return yet._

So deciding, Gaara looked up and nodded, noticing that the Uzumaki kid looked instantly happy.

"Great! We have to meet up with my older brother, Kyuubi, though, so he can drive us home, so you don't have to worry."

Gaara had instantly tensed up at the mention of "older brother," but he relaxed after Naruto continued speaking.

"So, let's go. He should be waiting in the parking lot right now. Oh, you dont need to get anything from your locker, do you?"

When Gaara shook his head, Naruto smiled, and waited for him to stand before leading him out of the classroom. They walked in silence, only broken when a few friends of Naruto came to talk to him. The last one to talk to him was a girl with pupilless periwinkle eyes and short, blueish black hair. She wore what looked like an eskimo jacket and capris pants.

"Um, N-Naruto, I was told to give this to you." She spoke in an extremely soft voice, almost too soft to hear. That didn't stop Naruto from speaking in his customary loud voice, though.

"Hey, thanks, Hinata! Who's it from?" He asked, taking the small folder from the short girl.

"It's f-from um, Shika. He says it's his old n-notes from geometry f-for the...for G-Gaara." She stammered, blushing.

"Thanks again! Can you go tell Shika thanks for me too?"

Hinata nodded and smiled shyly, waving a little as Naruto and Gaara continued on their way. Naruto didn't know it, but she still had a crush on him, even after all these years. But he'd never need to know that.

* * *

Naruto waved at his older brother, 18 year old Kyuubi Uzumaki, who was leaning against his bright and shiney S60 R. (I want this car so much, because it's Edward's Volvo in the Twilight movie, and it's beautiful! Sorry, continue reading)

"Hey, Kyuu! What's up, man?" Naruto asked the man who could be his twin.

Even though they weren't related, Kyuubi and Naruto were nearly identical in looks, although Kyuubi was a few inches taller. Kyuubi had that same bright yellow hair, although a shade darker. But his eyes were an eerie orange color; like Naruto, he had three parallel whiskers on his cheeks. Although, he was wearing a white shirt, and nice looking jeans.

"Naru-chan! How's my little buddy today?" Kyuubi asked cheerfully, forcibly running his hand through Naruto's hair.

_Naru-chan?_ Gaara thought, a little shocked.

"I told you not to call me that! And you know how I am; you saw me this morning! Anyway, this is Gaara, and he and I are working a project, so he's coming over after school. Okay?"

Kyuubi ran a sharp eye over Gaara, noticing things that Gaara would prefer he didn't notice. But, suddenly, his face broke into a smile, and he nodded.

"Sure! You can sit in the back with Naruto. As long as you don't complain about my music."

Gaara shrugged, his face stoic. Naruto was still smiling as he slid into the backseat of that silver car, keeping the door open for Gaara to follow him. He did so after a few seconds of standing there.

Kyuubi slid into the front seat, putting the key in the ignition and turning. Immediately, loud music filled their ears.

It was "Pennyroyal Tea" by Nirvana. (I love that band; anyone else? Poor Kurt Cobain; he died on April 5, right? Then today's the anniversary of his death! cries)

Gaara didn't flinch at the loud music, but he did turn his head a little to listen to both of the Uzumaki's singing perfectly in tune with Kurt Cobain. Although, their voices were much more lyrical than Cobain's voice.

Kyuubi sped through the streets, with a speed and carelessness that seemed impossible. Gaara almost felt as if he would get car-sick just watching the scenery going by. Naruto didn't seem bothered by it, though.

In no time, they reached the small, three roomed house where Kyuubi, Naruto, and Kakashi lived. When Kyuubi stopped the car, Gaara exited with a sense of relief.

"Hey, Naru-chan, tell Kakashi-dad I'll be back late tonight. I've gotta work at the club, and you _know_ how much those people like me."

Naruto snorted, but nodded, waving as Kyuubi sped off. He turned, and found Gaara staring at him.

"Kyuubi works at a night-club. During the day, he's a bartender. At night he's a...well, he's a stripper."

Gaara nodded; he didn't really care, he was just curious as to what the older kid meant. He followed Naruto inside, feeling almost instantly at home in the small house.

He noticed no one else was home yet, and relaxed. Suddenly, Naruto turned to him, a determined look on his face.

"The bathroom's over here. If you need to go to the bathroom, go ahead. I'll grab a fresh towel for you to shower with, and a washcloth."

Naruto turned, but stilled when Gaara suddenly reached out and shackled his wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gaara hissed, angry.

Naruto turned, and sighed when he saw the look on the redhead's face.

"Well, I guess I'd better tell you my story, or you won't trust me. Come on, let's sit on the couch."

Gaara followed Naruto into the small living room that connected to the kitchen, sitting on the plaid sofa while Naruto took the recliner.

"Hm. Well, I guess to start I'd better tell you I used to live on the streets. I'd been living on them for seven years..."

**And I'll stop there; it's getting a bit long. The next chapter will be Naruto's sob story. I hope it doesn't get too bad. Anyway, I'll post it tonight, because basically this idea is fresh, so expect it in about an hour! Please keep reading, and please keep reviewing! I love all of you who've reviewed so far!**

**Ayame**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Again, not owning. But, here's the next chapter; like I said, I was on a roll! I hope it doesn't turn out too angsty.**

**Chapter 3**

_Previously:_

_Gaara followed Naruto into the small living room that connected to the kitchen, sitting on the plaid sofa while Naruto took the recliner._

_"Hm. Well, I guess to start I'd better tell you I used to live on the streets. I'd been living on them for seven years..."_

_Present:_

"I didn't have a home; my parents died when I was three years old. Relatives took care of me for a few yars, then decided I wasn't worth the trouble. So they abandoned me. This gang, called Sharingan, was headed by the Uchiha brothers. Well, really Itachi Uchiha, because he was the elder. Anyway, Sasuke found me by the dumpster where I'd been staying, and brought me before Itachi, who decided to make me a member. They taught me all about pickpocketing, stealing, the works. They even taught me how to kill. I was with them for a year before they gave me their sign, this."

Here Naruto paused in his story-telling, pulling down his shirt collar to show a tattoo on his neck. It was a circular red eye with three black petals set in a perfect triangle around the black-ringed pupil. Gaara stared at it for a few minutes, before nodding, silently telling Naruto to continue.

"Well, anyway, like I said, they took me in. I became Itachi's right hand man; he considered me his brother, second only to Sasuke. I didn't really like him, though; he brought in a lot of the money, but I didn't like the ways he made it. He used sex as his way, and usually went for the older, male types. Like this guy, Orochimaru. Ew. Oh, anyway. So, yeah, I lived with them for seven years."

Naruto paused, got up, and stalked into the kitchen. He went into the fridge and drew out the milk carton, drinking straight from the top. He offered some to Gaara, who just shook his head. Sighing, Naruto took the carton with him back to the sofa.

"Okay, so anyway, the Sharingan was ambushed in that seventh year. It was horrible. Orochimaru sent his men into our headquarters; apparently, he wanted Sasuke as his own. And that bastard went with him! He even helped that snake to kill everyone! The only ones who survived were me and Itachi. I wouldn't have, actually, if Itachi hadn't managed to get me out in time. He pushed me into the sewer hole, which ran through our headquarters. I don't know what's happened to him since; I haven't heard from him."

Naruto shuddered, remembering that fateful day. Sasuke's betrayel, the rage in Itachi's bloodied face, and Itachi's worried eyes watching him as he slid down that hole. Forcefully, he pushed those memories back, only to make way for even worse ones.

"It got worse after that. One of Orochimaru's men found me; Kabuto. He decided he needed a new pet. So he took me with him. But I didn't want to stay with him. So I constantly fought him. He didn't like it, so he beat me, using anything he could. Whips, knives, steel-toed boots, and cigarettes. I've got scars all over my body from him. But I didn't want to submit; I wouldn't do that to Itachi."

"It was pure luck that Kyuubi, who Kabuto was also keeping at that time, found me. He was in the cell a little ways down; he'd refused to stop being Kabuto's sex toy, and was put in there for punishment. He managed to break out using his claws, which we both grew long for protection. He took me with him only because we felt a kinship to one another. I was surprised how much we looked alike, but I didn't trust him. I wouldn't let him touch me. But he understood. And, he took care of me. I knew how to take care of myself, but I was kinda broken, after all those beatings I took."

"We were back on the streets. Kyuubi wasn't really used to it, but I managed to get food for us. Kakashi-dad found us one night; I was trying to steal his wallet. He caught me, and something, he hasn't yet told me what, caused him to take pity on us. He took us in, and adopted us. He even enrolled us in school. It's been hard, but I can talk about it now, and I'm okay with it. Although, I've made a vow that if I ever see Sasuke again, I'll kill him."

Naruto spoke fiercely, his whiskers seeming me dominant in his face. Gaara blinked; he hadn't realized he'd gotten so close during the retelling. But now he understood. He and Naruto were kindred spirits; they'd been through nearly the same things in life.

Although it wouldn't happen right away, Gaara realized he had someone he could now trust, someone he could possible lived with.

And, for the first time in his life, he felt something inside him settling, calming. It was a good feeling, and he wanted more.

Naruto smiled, settling himself back against the recliner. He felt almost exhilerated, as if telling Gaara what had happened had lifted a weight off his shoulders. How odd.

"So? Do you want to take a shower now?" He asked, still smiling.

"..."

Gaara seemed to take a long time to think about it, before he nodded. Standing, he followed Naruto into the bathroom, staring at something he hadn't seen in nearly two years. A shower.

_A shower. It seems like heaven to even think about taking one! I wasn't allowed such liberties at home._

The blond boy twisted the nobs in the shower, putting it on a little warmer than normal. He figured Gaara would like it that way.

Naruto hung the towel up on the rack, before turning to Gaara. "Well, here you go. The washcloths are under the sink, and there's already soap and shampoo in the shower. You can go ahead and get in; Kakashi-dad won't get home for a few hours, so it's okay to leave the door open. I'll go get you some of my clothes now."

Gaara waited until Naruto left before closing the door, although he left it a few inches ajar. He couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough! Once he was finally naked, he left the clothes in a heap on the floor, stepped into the shower, and closed the white shower curtain with baby foxes on it.

The shower spray felt amazing. He could feel a layer of grime coming off just in the water! Looking down, he grabbed the bar of soap, and lathered up the red washcloth he found. Cleaning the dirt from his arms felt better than anything else in the world, and the same with his legs.

He shiverd; this was definitely heaven. Especially when he got to his hair. The lime scented shampoo felt great as he cleaned his hair, lifting dirt and grease from his scalp.

_Oh, dear God. I can't believe I went so long without this._ He thought, nearly letting out a groan. _Heaven..._ He breathed in his mind, not even noticing the door closing with a soft click.

He stayed in teh shower for over half an hour, just allowing himself time to soak in the spray. When he finally got out, he was shaking not only with hunger, but with ecstasy.

The fluffy towel felt good against his now squeaky clean skin, and so did the new, freshly scented clothes. It was an over-sized black t-shirt and the smallest jeans Naruto had, which were still a few sizes too big. Unfortunately, the boxers were black, with orange swirls on them. There weren't any socks, but he didn't care.

Gaara grasped the vial of sand around his neck for comfort, before opening the bathroom door. He heard Naruto call from the kitchen,

"Just leave your clothes in there for now. Are you hungry? I made ramen; it's quick and easy to eat. But, there's also a salad, if you want it."

Gaara's stomach tightened; the mention of food made him realize how long he hadn't eaten. But he walked quietly and slowly to the kitchen, where Naruto was seating two smoking bowls of beef ramen and a large bowl of iceberg salad with french dressing.

Gaara took the bar stool next to Naruto, staring dubiously at the bowl before him. But, seeing Naruto practically inhaling his bowl, he picked up the chopsticks, and hesitantly took a bite. It was hot, but it tasted so good, and he eagerly took another bite. Pretty soon, he was inhaling his food just as fast as Naruto.

They were done in less than a minute.

"Salad now?"

Gaara nodded, and inhaled his salad, sprinkled deliciously with french dressing, next. Naruto didn't feed him any more, for fear of making him sick. After all, if you haven't eaten in a long time, eating too much for the first time will make you sick.

"Okay, good. Milk? Or orange juice?"

Gaara chose the latter, and drank at a much slower pace.

"Okay, now you're probably tired." Gaara shook his head; he never slept. "Alright then, how about a game? Let's play LIFE!" (gosh, I love that game!)

Gaara sighed, but nodded, and, leaving their dishes, went into the living room, where they played the boardgame on the coffee table.

They were still there when Kakashi showed up an hour and a half later.

**And there it is! Not too angsty, was it? And yes, I hate Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto. They're all gay. Seriously. So, next chapter Kakashi finally shows his face! And Gaara's learning to trust! Well, only Naruto, but whatever. Please review for me! I'll give you cookies if you do!**

**Ayame**


	5. Chapter 4

**Dislcaimer: Let's not go over this again. Really; are you seriously expecting something different? Anyway, for those who are watching this story and St. Mark's School For Men, that I won't update until around the middle of the week, because at the moment I just don't to continue it yet. I'm on a roll with this story, and going with it.**

**Chapter 4**

Gaara glanced up at the sound of a door opening, his hands busy trying to fit the pink and blue "twins" he'd just acquired in his red car. It wasn't going so well; the pieces were just too damn small! Giving a small growl of frustration, he put the pieces back onto the board, turning to keep "Kakashi-dad" in his sights as the tall man walked through the kitchen.

Kakashi Hatake had silver hair that pointed to the side, and the lower half of his face was covered in a gray mask. (he would just look so wrong without that mask!) He had black eyes, although the left eye looked just a little redder than the right eye. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt, and was carrying a book that read "Ichi Ichi Paradise." (that book...) He stood at about 5 foot 11, and seemed to stare at Gaara with a puzzled, yet slightly amused look on his face. But then he turned to smile at Naruto.

"Naruto, I see you made yourself food earlier and didn't clean up." Naruto laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "And I also see you've brought a friend home, and that Kyuubi is not with you. Would you like to elaborate?"

Naruto nodded eagerly. "Yeah! So Iruka-sensei put Gaara and me on the same project, and I invited him over to work on it! Kyuubi said he's going to be working late tonight, because apparntly 'we know how much those people like him.' So you don't have to cook for him."

Kakashi nodded, before turning his sharp gaze on Gaara. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, but Naruto and Kyuubi call me Kakashi-dad. You're welcome to, as well. (that's what I do; call my friend's mom 'mom.') Please stay for dinner; I'll be fixing something in about an hour."

Gaara nodded, unsmiling, before he completely disregarded the man's presence and turned back to Naruto. He didn't speak, but the blond boy seemed to understand what he was thinking.

"Come on; I'll show you my room. We can relax there for the rest of the afternoon."

Naruto led the way down the hall to the last room, where the door was covered in a sign that read "Danger! Insane Teenager Alert Inside!" Gaara almost snorted when he read that, but refrained. The inside of the room was something he was expecting, and yet surprised him all the same.

A large bed, nearly queen-sized but not quite, covered in a bright orange blanket and foxes, matched the curtains adorning the only window in the room. The mattress was directly on the floor; he slept on no springs or boards. An old ramen cup was sitting on a desk where a laptop was booted up. Masses of CD's were stacked on one wall, and movies on another. Clothes, both dirty and clean, were scattered in piles all over the floor. There appeared to be a door leading into what he guessed to be a closet off on the adjacent wall to the window. The walls were a pale cream.

"So, what do you think? Wanna get started on that project, or should we just lay and listen to music?"

When Gaara didn't say anything, Naruto nodded.

"Music it is."

He went and sat on the black stool sitting in front of his laptop, motioning for Gaara to make himself comfortable on his bed. He did after a moment's hesitation. After he did that, Naruto moved his mouse, and, after retyping his password, opened his Windows Media Player.

After a few seconds of searching, he decided on "One Winged Angel," which was his favorite song. After that, it would just play through the rest of his selection, which was a mix of anime, rock, heavy, and gothic metal.

Naruto stood and placed himself so that he was laying on his back next to the bed. Gaara tensed up when he got that close, and Naruto withheld a sigh.

"Hey, it's not like I'm going to do anything. I'm kinda tired, so I'm going to take a small nap. Feel free to do the same; you're perfectly safe here. No one's going to come in my room. Kakashi-dad will knock when dinner's ready."

When Gaara didn't say anything, Naruto shrugged and placed his hands behind his head, feeling his eyes already drifting downward. It wasn't long before he was lost in the land of dreams.

Gaara waited until Naruto's breathing had evened out before he turned on his side, staring into that face as peaceful as a child's. He made sure his last sight before he closed his eyes was that face, trusting and open, as his could never be.

* * *

_Dream:_

_It had been raining that night. He was running, his hands full of wallets he'd just stolen. It had been so easy. The rich were out tonight, a cocktail party at the most expensive hotel. It was a good thing, too. Aniki (Itachi) would be happy for his success._

_Rounding a corner, he stopped, paralyzed at the sight before him. It was him, __Sasuke__. He'd never liked the raven; something about that kid who used sex as a way for making money just rubbed him the wrong way. He'd never understand why Aniki kept him around, even if they were brothers. But it wasn't his place to say anything. Except for now, maybe._

_That sight sickened him. Sasuke, standing up on his tip-toes, lip-locked with that old snake, Orochimaru. He wanted to gag. How could that bastard do that, right in front of their headquarters?!_

_But, something wasn't right. Why were there so many men here, so many people he didn't recognize? Why weren't Deidara and Sasori waiting at the entrance, their playful banter making him feel at ease? Something was wrong._

_Wait. He could smell blood. His sensitive nose picked up that metalic, salty scent that horrified him, that made him feel helpless. That scent made him realize: they were dead. He could see the bodies now._

_The Sharingan gang was wiped out, betrayed by their own. Sasuke had betrayed them to Orochimaru._

_At first he didn't feel anything. He was numb. Then he felt rage. Impotent, furious rage that consumed him. He wanted to kill. He would kill._

_Sasuke would die by his hands, even if it was the last thing he did._

_He moved foreword, intent on his prey, who was completely oblivious to everything except those vile hands moving over his body. But something stopped him: a hand._

_It was Aniki. The leader, Itachi, was standing behind him, various cuts on his body and face. Naruto had to hold back a sob at the sight of that bloody face._

_"Sshh, Naruto. Calm down. Right now, if you go in there, you will die, just like everyone else. And I won't allow that. I couldn't stop them from killing the rest of my family, but I can still save you."_

_He wanted to protest; he tried to, but Itachi covered his mouth._

_"No! I won't allow it! You will escape! You will escape, and I will find you after I finish this. Do as I say. This is your Boss talking, not your aniki."_

_Naruto could feel his eyes burning, but he still couldn't say anything. Frantic, he found a way to convey his feelings, and gave the first person he ever cared about in his life a hug. He hugged Aniki as hard as he could, pouring all of his feelings into that embrace._

_Itachi stood there awkwardly for a moment, but then he relaxed and petted the boy's messy hair. For once, he allowed himelf to feel._

_But then he was roughly pushed away. Aniki pulled away and picked him up, opening the sewer hole as he did so. Before he could think, Itachi shoved him down that small hole, closing the heavy bars back on top of him._

_He tried to cry out, but he was falling. His last thought, his last vision was of that pale, bloodied face smiling sadly down at him before turning and disappearing._

_And then it was all dark._

_End Dream:_

Naruto gasped and jerked awake, sitting up straight. Something weighed him down, though, and he looked at his stomach. A pale, scarred arm was thrown around his middle, connected to Gaara, who was staring at him with what looked almost like compassion. But it disappeared from those teal eyes as if it had never been. Without moving his arm, Gaara spoke.

"That would be why I do not sleep. The past is bad enough; reliving it every night is useless."

Naruto nodded; he supposed that was okay. Yawning, he laid back down, only to look at the door at a soft knock.

"Naruto? Gaara? Dinner's ready. I made salted pork with tsukiyomi on the side. There's also mashed potatoes, and green beans. Hurry up, before it gets cold."

They heard footsteps walking away, and Naruto turned to look at who he considered his new friend.

"Are you hungry again?"

At a nod, he smiled and waited for Gaara to remove his arm. After a long moment, Gaara did, although he seemed reluctant. Naruto's smile widened at this, but the sand lover didn't see this.

_Hm. I guess Gaara's rehabilitation into the human world of contact won't be as bad as I thought! Good!_

**Ah, poor Naruto. He has no idea of the troubles that await him. Oh well. What'd ya think? I decided to put in a flashback, to give you guys sort of the brotherly relationship that Naruto and Itachi have, and to give you a little glance of a reunion that might or might not happen. Hm, maybe Kakashi would like Itachi?? I don't know, should I have Itachi return? What do you guys think?**

**Ayame**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own, haven't ever owned, and will never own. And I may be sick, but I'm just itching to get this chapter out, so I'm getting it to you.**

**WARNING: YOU HAD BETTER READ THIS! Okay, this chapter is going to be full of abuse; I'm sorry, but it has to be done. But I'm almost positive that after this abusive chapter, Gaara shouldn't be hurt anymore. If you can't bear to watch, I mean read, of Gaara being physically and verbally abused by his father, then you'd best skip the part it's at. Don't worry; I'll warn you when it starts, and when it's over.**

**Chapter 5**

Gaara stayed the night. He hadn't meant to; in fact, he hadn't meant to even stay for dinner. But there was something about Naruto that made him want to stay there, forever. He knew what the consequences would be if he were to stay away from home for too long, and yet he just couldn't help himself.

Now they were at school, Kyuubi had driven them, and he was contemplating not returning home again. But, he would. He decided he wouldn't be any stupider than he'd been already.

He'd noticed that people were treating him a lot differently than they had yesterday. Maybe it was the fact that'd he'd been able to bathe. Or maybe it was the new clothes. Whatever it was, it was annoying to him.

Gaara sighed and glanced to his left, where the brown-haired Nara Shikamaru was dozing off. Apparently, english wasn't important enough for him to be awake during. Of course, Gaara had the same thought; he just didn't do anything about it.

Professor Anko stood in the middle of the classroom, reading a few poems from the Romantic era. Still boring. He didn't bother taking notes, because to do so would be pointless.

Gaara sighed again; the bell rang. It was about time. Shikamaru lifted his head then, and stared at the redhead.

"It over?" He asked in his slow, lackadaisical voice.

Gaara didn't bother to answer; he stood, and walked out of the classroom.

Shikamaru yawned, thinking, _how troublesome_, before he, too, made his way out of Anko's class.

* * *

Naruto was waiting for Gaara by his locker, a smile already on his face. Gaara ignored him, too, in favor of walking right past him.

Naruto wasn't deterred, though. He continued walking beside Gaara, already chatting away.

"So, I was thinking that you could come over again today. We never got started on our project yesterday."

"I don't think so." Gaara felt no hesitation in saying this.

But again, Naruto wouldn't give up. "Oh, come on. You want to get our project done soon, don't you? The sooner we get it done, the sooner I can stop bothering you."

"No." Gaara's voice was deadpan, and the blond sighed.

He gave up for now, but only just for now. He nodded, and walked with the red head into the cafeteria. His friends were already waving to him, and they walked over to that large, oval table.

There was Hinata and Shikamaru, who Gaara recognized, and a boy with long hair who resembled Hinata, eyes and all. There was a boy wearing all green with black hair, buggy eyes, and bushy brows, and a girl with long blond hair covering one of her pale eyes. There was also another girl, this one wearing a pink shirt, with her brown hair pulled back in two buns atop her head. She had brown eyes.

Naruto took the opportunity to introduce everyone.

"Gaara, you met Hinata yesterday. Well, you didn't really meet her, but whatever. That's her cousin, Neji, and next to him is Rock Lee. We just call him Lee. I heard you know Shikamaru already. That's Ino, and that Tenten. Everyone, this is the new student, Gaara."

They all nodded at him before continuing their conversations. Naruto put a stop to that when he opened his mouth next, though.

"Hey, where's Kiba? He was supposed to meet me here today."

"He told me that he had a meeting with Hana to go to. Their family has some business to attend to, and as a member, he's expected to be there." It was Ino who answered; it wasn't really known, but she had a crush on Kiba, and often kept tabs on him.

Naruto nodded; he knew the Kiba business, and knew that if there was a meeting for the family, then Kiba was required to go. It was imperative, and he didn't blame his friend for not telling him. He wasn't that shallow.

But he was a little sad. He was hoping Kiba would befriend Gaara, as he was trying to do. But that would have to wait.

"Sabaku no Gaara. Come to the main office, please."

A voice buzzed over the intercom, and everyone turned. Standing, Gaara made his way out of the cafeteria, not noticing the weird look he was getting from Naruto. Which was good.

When he got to the main office, he noticed it was cooler than the rest of the school. And that Kankuro was waiting for him, a fierce scowl on his face.

"We're leaving. Let's go." Kankuro fairly snarled, startling Shizune, who was on the phone.

Gaara didn't say anything; he followed Kankuro out to his car, and was silent all the way home. He had to work to keep his stoic facade in place for when he faced his father. He already knew by the look on his brother's face that he was in for one of the worst times of his life.

* * *

**Okay, here's where the horror begins. If you have a weak stomach, or can't read abuse, I suggest you skip down to where I tell you it's over.**

Gaara clenched his teeth, not allowing his father the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in pain. The swift kicks to his ribs weren't helping things, not that he really cared.

"Do you see what you make me do? This is all your fault!" The Kazekage, the leader of the Sabaku clan, raged, delivering another kick to his youngest. His reward was no sound at all.

Gaara merely glared up at his so-called father, a small trickle of blood escaping his pale lips.

The Kazekage growled, and hauled Gaara up, only to spit on his son's shirt. He was disgusted; he hated his stupid son so much!

Gaara didn't even flinch, but his thoughts ran along the same lines as his father's. He hated that man as much as he was hated. He had no fear, even when the Kazekage dropped him and drew out a long, sharp knife.

He'd seen it before. He had numerous scars from that knife. It appeared that he was about to get some more.

"You stupid ass. Obviously you don't understand all taht I've done for you. I've housed you, fed you when I could, and kept you safe from others all these years, haven't I? And this is how you repay me? By making friends?!"

The knife drew down on Gaara's bicep, cutting through past scars and making a new one. It burned, but he could handle it. He just willed the pain away, like he always did.

Seeing he wasn't getting the response he wanted, the Kazekage made another cut, this one on Gaara's neck. Still no response. Well, he could fix that. He dropped Gaara, and flipped open the clasp of his belt. He drew it out, a gleam appearing in his eyes.

Gaara closed his eyes as he felt the first slash of that whip, feeling his shoulders hitch. He felt the second slash, and the third, and the fourth. It went on and on, opening the old whip wounds on his back.

He was flinching more now; he couldn't will the pain away. But he kept his eyes closed and his teeth clenched. Behind his eyelids, Naruto's face appeared. The boy was smiling, and he remembered the story he'd been told. There was another like him. Another who went through the same pain he went through, even if it didn't last as long.

Thinking about that, Gaara was able to escape the beating. He no longer felt those harsh, fast whipsmacks, no longer felt the burning cuts all along his body. His bruised, probably broken ribs no longer ached, and he was free.

At least, for a while. But his freedom shattered the minute the Kazekage stopped and called for Kankuro, and he opened his eyes.

"Get him out of my sight." The Kazekage ordered, a sneer on his face.

Kankuro nodded, feeling bile rise in his throat at the sight of his bloody, beaten brother. Despite the way he acted, he actually liked Gaara, but he could never show it because of his father. Well, that and the fact that Gaara wouldn't allow him to. That was why he was extra gentle when he reached down to pick Gaara up.

But, surprisingly, Gaara brushed him off, and rose by himself, resisting the urge to hold his aching stomach. His whole body ached; his head ached. But he refused any help; he'd stood on his own two feet for this long, and he'd continued doing so for the rest of his life.

**Okay, those of you who stopped reading up there, you can read again now. The horror's over, thank goodness. I think I nearly made myself sick, again.**

He made his way to his room, closing his door before collapsing on that raggedy bed. He heard the door lock, and sighed, before turning so he could rest against his gourd.

And he slept, finally, truly escaping his troubles for even just one night.

* * *

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat, feeling as if something was wrong. The world was too still, too quiet for his liking. Something was definintly wrong, he just didn't know what yet.

Standing, Naruto pulled on a pair of black pants, quietly opening his bedroom door. It was nearly midnight, yet the tv blared in the living room. Kyuubi must be up, then.

He was. He was sitting on the couch, resting his head back against it, drinking what looked like sake. He glanced up when Naruto approached.

"Did I wake you? Sorry; I just got home." Kyuubi was unrepentant; he didn't really care if he woke his foster brother or not.

"No. Listen, Kyuubi. Don't you feel it?" Naruto asked, his darkened eyes pleading.

Kyuubi stilled, watching him warily, before placing the sake on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I feel it. There's something oppressive in the air. What is it?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know. The last time I felt this was...was when Itachi...well, you know." Naruto still couldn't say it.

"Yeah, I know. Come sit." Kyuubi invited, moving over.

Naruto sat beside him, giving a little sigh when Kyuubi drew him close. They sat there, both looking off into the distance, thinking their own thoughts. They weren't related by blood, but at that moment, they were more connected than even the closest of family.

Neither moved, content to sit in the silence. That feeling of oppression didn't lift, but it did lesson, and they relaxed ever so slightly. Both were lounging comfortably for quite a while that they jumped slightly when a harsh knock sounded on their door.

Naruto looked up, then at Kyuubi, who was watching him.

"Go; answer it. It's raining, so whoever is out there can't be too happy to be standing there waiting for you."

The blond rolled his eyes and stood, stretching a little before making his way over to the door. He opened it, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw who it was.

Kyuubi glanced up when he realized Naruto was just standing there, and stood to investigate. He, too, stilled when he saw who it was, and heard the name that passed Naruto's suddenly cold lips.

"I-Itachi...?"

**And I've decided; Itachi has returned from the dead! Sorry; he's too sexy to die yet. As to what he's going to be doing here; sorry, don't know that yet. Um, ya, last thing I'm writing for a few days, because I am sick. So, hopefully, by the end of this week, or next week, I'll be fine and lucid, and can get back to writing. So, please review on how this went! And don't worry; you'll find out what happens to Gaara in the next chapter, and that odd premonition thingy Naruto and Kyuubi had going on. And, I just realized that I was using "Shukaku" for Gaara's last name, instead of "Sabaku." I don't feel like going back to change the other chapters, but I'll fix that from now on. Sorry again!**

**Ayame**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still don't own, will never own. Oh, by the way, writing another Naruto story! It's called "Trapped," first chapter's up now! You should totally check it out. And be totally surprised when you read this chapter! And understand the slight evil of your narrator. Oh, and by the way, thank you so much to all of you reviewers! You really made my week! But, I'm all better now, so I'm back for writing! Well, plus, I have a funeral to go to tomorrow, but whatever. Enjoy this while you can!**

**Chapter 6**

_Last Chapter:_

_Kyuubi glanced up when he realized Naruto was just standing there, and stood to investigate. He, too, stilled when he saw who it was, and heard the name that passed Naruto's suddenly cold lips._

_"I-Itachi...?"_

_Present Time:_

"Um, Naruto, are you alright? Who's Itachi?"

Naruto jerked and glanced quickly at Kyuubi, who looked just as shocked as him.

Standing before them wasn't Itachi Uchiha, it was Neji Hyuuga, with his hair down, wet from standing in the rain so long. Behind him stood Tenten, who was smiling hesitantly.

Naruto shifted his eyes to the left, hiding his emotions behind a fake smile. "No one. Sorry, it's just that in the dark, with your hair down, you looked like someone I used to know. Um, what are you two doing here, by the way? It's like, midnight."

Neji nodded, accepting the explanation. Tenten answered for him.

"Well, we came to tell you something we heard from Kiba, who called us just a little while ago. That kid you're trying to be friends with, you know, Gaara?"

Naruto nodded, still looking off to the side, and Neji continued; Tenten couldn't go on.

"He was just taken to the hospital. Apparently his brother, Kan-something, found him earlier, half dead from what seems like blood loss, and took him there. He's in intensive care now. I thought you'd want to know."

Naruto's eyes widened. Gaara? In intensive care? _Blood loss_? He couldn't speak; he just stood there, frozen. Kyuubi finally spoke when it appeared he wasn't going to.

"Thank you for telling us. You can go home now, or you can stay here and wait out the rain. Whichever. Naruto, if you want, I'll drive you to the hospital." Naruto nodded instantly. "Alright; go grab a coat. And some shoes. I'll tell Kakashi-dad where we'll be, and why."

Naruto hurried to do what Kyuubi said, while the other motioned the two inside. They came in after a moment's hesitation, and stood standing akwardly as Kyuubi turned to knock on his adopted father's door.

Kakashi opened it after a few minutes, standing in only a pair of boxers. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Kyuubi nodded. "Neji and Tenten, Naruto's friends, just came over. That kid that was here yesterday? Gaara? He's in the hospital right now, in intensive care. I'm driving Naruto over so he can see him."

Kakashi was instantly alert. "I see. Take him there, and stay, if you can. I'll watch the two, Neji and Tenten, did you say? And I'll call Naruto off school for tomorrow. Well, I guess it's today, now."

The orangeish-reddish haired kid nodded. "Thanks. And, come by later on, like noonish. I know Naruto's gonna want to bring Gaara home with us; I have a feeling Gaara's family is the one who did this to him. And I know they'll probably fight for Gaara, not because they care but because they don't want this out. Having you there will work in our favor."

The father nodded, accepting this logic. "I'll get dressed, then. You're leaving now? Don't forget an umbrella."

The teen nodded again; it seemed like he was doing that a lot lately. Shrugging, he made his way back down the hall, noticing Naruto standing impatiently by the door, next to two dripping teens.

"Hey, you two. Kakashi-dad's getting dressed. You can ask him for a pair of Naruto's old clothes to wear so yours can dry, if you want. There's also extra towels in the bathroom, which is just down that hall. Don't just stand there, though. Go sit somewhere. It's more comfortable."

"Kyuubi! Hurry up!" Naruto nearly shouted, impatient.

Kyuubi merely grinned, making sure to grab an umbrella when he took his keys off the key rack. Waving to the two kids who were still standing in the hall, he walked out the door with his adopted kid brother.

The long ride to the hospital was silent, with only the music of ACDC playing in the background. It wasn't soft, but "Highway to Hell" seemed to be appropriate for the moment.

There were many cars in the parking lot when they got to the hospital, but Kyuubi just drove up to the entrance to let Naruto out. He went and parked the car, and entered to find Naruto arguing with the receptionist.

"What do you mean, you won't let me see Gaara?!"

The receptionist sighed, getting a little annoyed. "I'm sorry, but I just can't allow you to see him. He's in intensive care, and only family can see him now."

Kyuubi stepped up, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder when he was about to object once more.

"Calm down, Naruto. Let's wait here until Kakashi-dad shows up. He'll be able to tell her to let us see him."

He could tell Naruto didn't want to listen to him, but a glare in his direction forced him to cooperate. He led the younger man over to the uncomfortable looking chairs, and sat down with him, before making a phone call to get Kakashi over to the hospital.

He arrived within the hour, and quickly used his "charms" to sweet-talk the receptionist into allowing Naruto to see Gaara. She agreed after a while, but only Naruto was allowed to see him. They all agreed instantly, and Naruto recieved the room number of the redhead.

Naruto gulped as he stood outside the room that held Gaara, a little hesitant to go inside. He was almost afraid of what he'd find when he entered. But then he straightened his back; no matter what he'd find, he was still Gaara's friend. And as his friend, he needed to face whatever it was that he faced, no matter how bad it was.

So composing himself, Naruto nodded, and quietly knocked on the hospital door. To say he was surprised when it opened suddenly would be an understatement.

Before him stood a man a little older than Kyuubi, with short brown hair and weird purple tattoos covering his face. He was wearing black pants and a white t-shirt. He had a dangerous aura about him, much like Gaara, so Naruto figured he must be part of the "family."

"What do you want?" The kid demanded, glaring at him.

Naruto smiled a little. "I'm here to see Gaara, of course. I'm his friend, Naruto Uzumaki. His classmate, too."

Kankuro eyed this kid who said he was a friend of his little brother, and decided to step back to allow him entrance.

"He's still sleeping right now. You've got ten minutes."

Naruto nodded and stepped up to the hospital bed, looking down at the bandaged face of the boy he'd grown to care for. It wasn't a pretty sight, and he started to get angry.

"Did you do this?" He growled, turning to Kankuro. His voice deepened, and Kankuro took a step back.

_What is this fear I feel?_ He wondered, shivering slightly. There was something...almost wrong with this kid. Something even more dangerous than his father.

**And there it is! Did I make you mad, having made you think it was Itachi, only to find out it was Neji? Whatever. Anyway, Gaara's finally going to leave his home! Aren't you happy? I sure am! Please review!**

**Ayame**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't really feel like going over this so you can just refer to the last chapters for the disclaimer. Although, I am telling you this: new story up, in case you didn't know. It's called What Dreams May Come; I happen to think it's going quite well. And, others think so too. There's also Trapped, which is also going well too.**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto continued to glare at Kankuro even after he stepped back, still pissed at the condition he found his new friend to be in. It was unacceptable; no human should be put into the hospital with wounds from their father. He'd found out earlier that Gaara had three broken ribs and two bruised ribs, severe cuts everywhere, and wounds on his back that needed to be dressed with bandages. A few old wounds that had reopened and widened further needed to even be sewed shut. It was horrible, and every single one of them was inflicted by his father.

He was trying to figure out now if Kankuro helped the Kazekage with it. But, by the look on the man's face, that was unlikely. And the fact that he started to defend himself almost immediately after he calmed himself.

"No, I didn't do this. Nor did I help our father with it. I never have. I may act like I hate my brother, but that's all just an act. After all, I don't want our father to hate me, and turn his anger out on me."

He really shouldn't have added that last comment. Naruto grew madder when he heard that last part. "So you just decided to let your little brother take all the heat? What the hell's wrong with you?! That isn't what family should do!"

Kankuro stepped back; the kid had a point, but he didn't need to shout it. He almost said something to that effect, but Naruto wouldn't let him. He continued speaking, oblivious to the blond girl that slipped into the room.

"I can't believe you! You're sickening. You can't defend yourself against an abusive father, and so in order to keep yourself safe and clean, you allow your father to do this to your brother. That's so wrong. Well, let me tell you this: once he's allowed to leave the hospital, I'm taking him with me. I'm not allowing him to live in that home any longer. And I don't care what you say to try to convince me otherwise."

Temari, the blond who'd come into the room just moments ago, stepped foreword to defend her younger brother, and herself invariably. "Hey! What gives you the right to decide something like that?! You aren't a member of his family, therefore you don't have the authority to take him out of his home!"

Naruto turned to glare at her, and she stiffened at the look of utter hatred in his dark eyes. "What right have you to question me like that? What right have you to keep one who is your own flesh and blood in an environment that is likely to kill him in a matter of time? What right have you-" He would have continued speaking, but there was a swift knock on the hospital door.

It opened without anyone bothering to answer it; it was Kakashi. He stopped at the strong tension in the room, glancing from one occupant to the other. Finally, his black eye settled on Naruto, and stayed there.

"Naruto, Kyuubi and I were getting a little bit worried; you seemed to be taking a long time here. Are you ready, or is there something I need to take care of?" He asked with his ever-present smile.

Naruto felt himself calm without wanting to; his adopted father had always had that effect on him. He sighed, feeling tense muscles relax some. "There shouldn't be anything holding me up, but it appears the family of Gaara aren't going to give him up easily. His supposed brother and sister here refuse to release him simply because he takes the brunt of their father's anger!" His voice slowly rose, and by the end of his little speech he was practically shouting.

Kakashi stared at the man in black and the blond woman, before turning his bi-colored eyes to the bandaged figure on the bed. He sighed, but couldn't stop the real smile that came to his face when he spoke. "Now look, Naruto, you've awoken Gaara. What have you to say for yourself?"

Naruto turned instantly to the hospital bed, his face lighting up when he saw that Gaara was indeed awake and staring at him with a mixture of confusion and something else that he couldn't define. He stopped himself before he could rush over to the bed, but didn't bother keeping the happiness out of his voice when he spoke.

"Gaara! You're awake! I'm so happy about that! The doctors were worried, and…." Naruto paused, noticing that Gaara had raised a hand and was motioning him foreword with a finger. "Yeah? You want something?" He asked, walking over and bending down to Gaara's face.

Gaara pulled him down farther by grabbing his hair and pulling out, before managing to say between gritted teeth, "Your damn voice woke me up when I was actually sleeping. Do you know how pissed that makes me right now?!"

Naruto smiled sheepishly, reaching back a hand to dislodge the surprisingly soft hand in his hair. "Sorry about that. You wanna know what pisses me off?" Before the other could answer, he continued. "Your family. They're full of bastards."

"Hey!" Two indignant cries sounded, but these two ignored them.

Gaara just stared at him for all of ten seconds, before turning his head away. "Yes, they piss me off too." He said softly, almost too soft to hear. But, of course, Naruto heard him.

"Great! Then you won't object when I ask you to move in with me!"

_Wait, what?_ Gaara was so stunned he couldn't speak as Naruto turned and gave Kakashi a thumbs up. The older man just smiled, giving a wink to the two stunned siblings.

"Then it's settled! Gaara, I'll be bringing you to my house when you're released, and I imagine you don't have anything of value at your house. Well, if you do, then Kyuubi and I will just go get it! I would take Kakashi, but he needs to stay home in case your father comes looking for you. So, how about you get some rest? Oh, wait; what exactly do you need from your house?"

Gaara figured out instantly that it was pretty much useless to argue when someone was so determined to have their way. Grimacing as he turned over onto his side, he mumbled in a low voice, "My gourd. All I need is my gourd."

Naruto nodded, grinning. "Awesome! Kakashi, you heard him, right? So I'm going to go get Kyuubi; you stay here with him. You two had better lead me to your house, or I'll kill you both. I'm not kidding." Naruto's voice once again became unnaturally dangerous, and the siblings gulped audibly.

"Of-of course! We'd be happy to take you to our house!" Temari almost stuttered. Kankuro nodded eagerly.

Kakashi seated himself beside the hospital bed, pulling out his book "Ichi Ichi Paradise" while he waited for the others to get back. Before long, he was giggling like a girl and blushing.

Kankuro followed silently behind Naruto, who was practically skipping down the hospital hall. Temari stood next to him. Before long, they came to a slightly older version of Naruto with darker hair and eyes, who walked over to meet them.

"Where's the kid?" He asked, seeing that Naruto didn't have the kid he remembered.

"He has to stay here for a while, obviously. We're going with these two, here, to get Gaara's gourd from his house, which is the only thing he needs."

Kyuubi nodded, accepting this. "Then lets go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave."

Naruto grinned still, before leading the rest to Kyuubi's car. Of course, there was Pearl Jam playing in the background while they drove to the Kazekage's house; he was, thankfully, not home.

"So, where's Gaara's room?" Naruto asked.

"Here. It's the farthest for, well, obvious reasons."

Naruto frowned but walked into the room; he felt the urge to retch at the awful smell permeating the whole interior. It was horrible! Apparently they didn't even bother cleaning anything in his room! But of course not; why would they? Sighing, Naruto spotted the gourd on the bed; he went over to pick it up.

Almost instantly he fell back down. "Mon Dieu! Why the hell is this so heavy?" He cried, causing Kyuubi to come see what was wrong. "Help me carry this, Kyuu!"

Kyuubi scrunched up his nose but nodded, helping to lift the gourd onto his shoulder. It really was heavy! But they managed it, and walked into the hall. They were almost out the door, with Kankuro trailing behind them, when trouble reached them.

It came in the form of the Kazekage, who was waiting for them in the doorway.

"What is the meaning of this?! Who are you people?!"

**Na na na na na! What's going to happen between Naruto and the Kazekage?! I wonder….But seriously, aren't you so happy Gaara's finally leaving?? I am! Well, anyway, please review for your ever-loving author here, and watch for more updates!**

**Ayame**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: And it's finally time to get back to this story. Ah. It's probably going to be the last update for a while for any of my stories. And that would be because I've got five final projects for school to work on, and they'll take up all my time. I'll try to get them done as quick as possible so I can return to my stories, but that might not work out that well, but whatever. So, just enjoy another chapter from yours truly.**

**Chapter 8**

_Previously:_

_It came in the form of the Kazekage, who was waiting for them in the doorway._

"_What is the meaning of this?! Who are you people?!"_

_Present:_

Naruto could feel the rage building within him at the sight of the man standing before him, a man who thought himself larger than life. He looked more like Kankuro than his other children, and had many lines on his face. He was wearing a creme suit, and seemed to be favoring his left side a little.

Naruto resisted the urge to growl at the man, but just barely. Instead, he grinned with just a tint of malice. "We're here to kill you." He said simply, still grinning maliciously.

The Kazekage took a step back; being faced with such hate was truly intimidating. But then he composed himself, frowned, and turned to his eldest, Temari. "Explain why you have let strangers into our home, and why they are carrying that worthless gourd with them."

Temari gulped and held up her hands. "Well, you see, Gaara has been taken to the hospital. It seems that Uzumaki Naruto here became his friend at school and was worried about him when he didn't come to school, so he went to visit him."

"Is there more to this story? That hasn't explained why they're taking the only thing that belonged to that worthless piece of shit."

Naruto did growl then; he tried to lunge foreword, but Kyuubi caught hold of his shirt and restrained him.

"Calm down and let them talk." The older hissed in his ear; Naruto didn't make any further moves and instead just stood there seething.

"Uzumaki has demanded we release Gaara to him. He wants the kid to live with him instead of here." Kankuro said, flinching a little when the Kazekage turned his eyes on him.

"..."

They all held their breath as they waited for the man to speak. He didn't for a long while. Instead, he made his way into the kitchen, where he preceded to fix himself a cup of coffee while he took out the makings for a sandwhich. Naruto and Kyuubi carried the gourd into the kitchen; while they waited, they set in on the floor.

Finally, after the Kazekage had finished making his sandwhich and taken a bite, he turned. "Do what you want. I've never liked that worthless child; there's no way he's mine. Take him, but don't expect to ever bring him back here. I won't take him back." He opened a drawer and pulled out a frayed envelope and threw it at Naruto's feet. "That's all the information on his birth, and his life. He is no longer my son. May he cause you less hell than he did me."

Naruto snarled as he bent to pick up the envelope, tucking it into his shirt as he once more picked up the gourd. Kyuubi helped him, a smirk on his face.

"Well, we'll just be leaving then. But let us warn you this time. You have just lost the object of your anger, of your hatred. Who are you going to abuse now? Your other children? Sure. Just don't expect that you can come pick him back up when you realize Gaara leaving won't get rid of your anger. Nothing will. Let's go, Naruto."

This time it was Naruto who smirked. "Sure thing, brother. But before we go, let me just say this. Could you do something for me, Kankuro, Temari? Could you have a great day? Could you do that for me? Thanks." (a/n: Sorry, I just totally couldn't resist! For those of you who've watched Metalocolypse, then you'll recognize those lines.)

They walked out the door, both feeling better than they had when they'd arrived. They had a tough time working that stupid gourd into the car, but they managed to fit it. Naruto was practically laughing as he hopped into the passenger's seat.

"Ah! Man, how I just wish I could punch that stupid fuckface write in the gut! He really pissed me off!"

Kyuubi chuckled, turning up the volume until the band Skillet blasted their song, The Last Night. It probably wasn't that good, but it was still good, heavy music.

"Calm down. Gaara's coming home with you, his father has disowned him, and we're all going to be fine in the days to come. You just need to relax; everything will be fine. Don't worry so much."

Naruto sighed but nodded, and forced himself to take a few deep breaths. It worked; he could feel his tense muslces relaxing. Although, he was still pissed. There wasn't anything he could do about that.

Instead, he tilted his head back, and closed his eyes. The next few days would be a trial, he guessed, but that meant more time with Gaara. More time to help Gaara relearn what it meant to be in contact with humans.

**Time Skip: 5 days:**

Naruto felt his eyes fluttering in the midst of awakening, a blurry vision of red entering his mind. He smiled, remembering that Gaara once more shared his room, sleeping in his bed while he slept on the floor. Gaara didn't much like being so close to people; he usually kept to himself, recuperating in Naruto's room, but the others sort of knew how he felt. They left him alone.

In the meantime, Naruto entertained Gaara with humorous stories of his time with the Sharingan gang which, although Gaara never once cracked a smile, seemed to amuse him.

Naruto's smile widened as he sat up, and noticed Gaara was awake and staring at him. Did that guy ever sleep? He was awake when Naruto slept, and awake once more when Naruto awoke. Geez.

"Hey, Gaara, you hungry?" He yawned, covering his mouth politely.

Gaara nodded wordlessly, still staring at him.

"Well, it smells like Kyuubi cooked breakfast, which is awesome; he makes the best food ever! I'll get you a plate after I go brush my teeth and go to the bathroom, alright?"

He pushed the covers back and stood, stretching while he walked into the bathroom. He closed the door, but left it ajar, having been used to keeping the doors open with Gaara around. It seemed natural. He brushed his teeth, peed, and went back into his room, finding Gaara leaning against the headboard of his bed and reading a magazine from the pile on the nightstand. He couldn't see the cover.

"I'll be back with our food in about a minute. Apple Juice, right?" He'd learned that was Gaara's favorite drink for breakfast.

The redhead just looked up from the magazine, his teal eyes watching Naruto's every move. It appeared he thought the answer was obvious.

"Right. You just wait right here, _Your Majesty_." He just couldn't resist, even when Gaara glared. He was snickering as he walked down the hall into the kitchen.

"What's got you so happy?" Kyuubi asked, flipping the eggs cooking next to the sausage on the frying pan. He was an expert cook, surprisingly.

"Just teasing my new roommate. We need a big plate for him, and a plate for me. We're eating in my room again." Naruto commanded, placing two plates next to the chef while taking out two long glasses. One he filled with milk, the other Apple Juice.

"What am I, the family slave?" Kyuubi scowled, but he was really just kidding.

"Yes! Vite vite! We're starving, here!"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes, but began piling food on the plates. He gave Gaara three fried eggs, four sausage patties, and two pieces of toast. That seemed to be about all he could fit in his stomach; at least, for now. They were hoping he'd be able to take in more as time wore on. Naruto, of course, got two eggs and two sausage patties, along with toast.

"Thanks! Is Kakashi-dad working already?" Naruto had to yell; he was already carrying the breakfast down to his room. His older brother yelled back the affirmative.

"Your feast, milord." Naruto laid the food on his bed before he bowed, withholding another snicker.

Gaara didn't say anything. Instead, he scooted over so that he sat next to the wall, a pillow behind him and his plate in his lap. He didn't hear anything, and looked up, seeing Naruto just standing there looking at him. He swallowed a sigh.

"Well? Are you going to come here and help me enjoy my breakfast, or are you just going to stand there and watch me eat?"

Naruto grinned and obediently climbed onto the bed and under the warm quilt, sitting so close to the redhead that he could feel the other's heat on his side; they were touching. Then he picked up his own plate, made sure their drinks weren't going to spill on the mattress, and eagerly dug into his own food. Next to him, Gaara was eating more sedately. They didn't speak.

_This is really cool! Sitting here, with Gaara, it feels so right, so natural. Why is that? It feels like it used to, when I was with Itachi, only stronger, more primal. I really don't understand this, but I like it._ Naruto smiled secretly, causing Gaara to give him a weird look. But he didn't say anything; he didn't want to speak his thoughts aloud just yet. They'd probably scare Gaara!

_He is so weird. But I suppose that's alright. It feels...nice, just to sit here with another human. I'm really starting to get used to this. I can't tell...Is this a good thing, or a bad thing? I suppose it doesn't matter. I'm really starting to like it here, with Naruto. Even Kyuubi, and that "Kakashi-dad" guy I'm getting used to._ Gaara's thoughts were a little different than Naruto's, but the same with the basics.

They were both feeling their way in the new relationship starting between them, as friends, and it seemed to be going well. Gaara was really starting to like living, unlike before. And Naruto was getting used to having another being, not of his family, so close to him. All seemed perfect.

Of course, there's always something that has to go wrong with every new relationship. Always. The only question was, what would go wrong?

**And there it's ending! What do you think? I was going to have this whole confrontation between the Kazekage and Naruto, where Naruto one and was totally surperior, but I thought the fact that the Kazekage just feeling Naruto's hatred, and being faced with silent rage would be better. I hope I chose right. Oh, that's right! Guess who's going to be coming back in the next chapter! It's going to be a timeskip, only about a week, and Gaara and Naruto will be returning to school. And remember the foreshadowing that I just wrote? Well, that's showing up next chapter too! Actually, it's the reason the person who's showing up ****is**** showing up. Care to guess who it is? Please review!**

**Ayame**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: It's time for me to once again continue my Rehabilitation story! Aren't you all lucky, since you've been hanging on a cliffy since the last chapter. Well, anywho. Okay, fine, Naomi. I got the Neji-Tenten idea from you, happy? But the ideas are mine now! I stole them fair and square! Get over it. In the meantime, please enjoy this chapter. And remember; there's a time-skip here of about a week. And a surprise guest! Oh, and more violence, sadly. I just can't get away from it in this story!**

**Rehabilitation**

**Chapter 9**

**Time Skip: 1 Week**

"Ah, doesn't it feel just great to be going back to school?" Naruto asked his forever-companion Gaara, who was lounging next to him on the couch.

Said redhead merely glared as he stuck another chocolate pocky stick in his mouth. He was not at all happy to be going back to school; it was a complete waste of time.

"Aw, come on, Gaara! We'll be able to do some actual stuff other than lazing about all day! And we'll get to see the rest of the gang!" Naruto whined, tugging lightly on Gaara's arm.

Gaara just sat there silently, his body falling to the side everytime Naruto tugged him. But he still didn't speak. They were Naruto's friends, not his, therefore he had no reason to feel happy about seeing them later on today.

"Hmph. You know, you're no fun." Naruto pouted, causing Gaara to stop staring off into space and instead stare at him. Naruto, noticing the stare, smiled gently and leaned foreword, biting off the tip of the pocky stick hanging from his friend's mouth. He grinned as he chewed happily.

"I try not to be. Now, are you ready? We should leave now if we want to be on time." Gaara commented, chewing his half of the pocky as he put the rest in his pants pocket.

"Yep! Oh, that reminds me! Kakashi-dad made us both lunches; yours is in the red paper bag; I have the brown. He made tuna, your favorite, since you said you don't like turkey. And there's also crackers, an orange, and apple juice!" Naruto handed Gaara the lunch bag, watching as he took it with what almost looked like surprise. Hadn't anyone ever made him a lunch before? Naruto scowled when he realized that no, no one probably hadn't before. Man, that pissed him off. Shaking his head to dispell those thoughts, he pasted a smile on his face and took Gaara's shoulder to lead him out the door.

The redhead resisted, looking down a few centimeters to stare into Naruto's baby blue eyes. Eating healthy food was making him grow a little height-wise. But his voice was still soft when he spoke. "Don't ever pretend with me, Naruto. If we're...friends, as you say, then you should tell me what's bothering you." He commanded, his teal eyes sharp.

Naruto sighed. Sometimes Gaara was just too perceptive for his own good. "It's nothing, really. I was just thinking how no one probably bothered to make you a lunch before. It made me mad, that's all." He winced, looking up to see how Gaara was taking his words. Surprisingly, the redhead had what looked almost like a smirk gracing his pale lips, but it disappeared so quickly Naruto couldn't be sure he saw it.

"Stop thinking such things, and let's go. You're my family now; what happened in the past stays in the past. No reason to still think about it." He shrugged, but carefully so as to not pull the skin on his back taut. It was still pretty sore.

"Yeah, you're right! Okay then, sure! It's a new day, and it's a day to get out of the house! It's time to be happy!" Naruto grinned and took Gaara's hand, waiting for the initial cringe to pass before he began leading the kid out of the house. It was still weak, but Gaara was getting used to people touching him. Or at least, getting used to Naruto touching him.

* * *

"Naruto! Hey, Naruto, man! Where ya been?"

Naruto looked up at the shout, noticing Kiba rushing towards him at what looked like inhuman speed. How did that kid always find him?! Oh, right, his nose. Naruto sighed and gave a happy wave to his friend who it felt like forever since he'd seen. He saw Akamaru running beside Kiba, growling happily. "Kiba! What's happening?" Naruto called, squeezing Gaara's hand tightly. He felt elated when he felt a small squeeze back.

Kiba almost screeched to a stop in front of him, panting. "Nothing really. Just hiding from the Bitch all week. Where've you been? Hey, Shakaku, right?" He asked, holding out a hand. Damn, a few weeks with Naruto and the boy really cleaned up good.

Fiery red hair now gleamed in the light, shadowing those pale teal eyes that watched his every move. That pale skin stood out starkly against the one-size too large black Nirvana t-shirt, hanging loosely over new jeans. He had on what looked like old-style black boots, and a sand-filled vial rested against his neck. Yep, the boy was definitely a looker once he got some food in him and some good clothes.

Of course, that said nothing for his manners. Kiba scowled when Gaara just looked at his hand and turned his head away in disgust.

Naruto laughed nervously and spoke quickly to difuse what could become a potentially dangerous situation. "So, you said you're hiding from the Bitch? Is she still stalking you? I thought she'd have given up by now."

Kiba shrugged and sat on the grass before his blond friend; they were all outside during their lunchbreak. "I don't know. I thought for sure she'd have given up too. Apparently she's more persistant than I thought, though. But Shika's happy; she's stopped badgering him now."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, he's happy. Remember all those freaky phone calls he got from her? And how she'd randomly show up at his house and invite herself in? It was totally weird."

Kiba nodded, turning his head when his sensitive ears picked up Gaara's voice, pitched very low.

"Who's this "Bitch?" Has she been giving you trouble?" His voice turned into a growl. It wasn't known to the others, but Gaara was beginning to develop a very large protective streak over our little blond. And it was slowly beginning to show itself.

"Who, me? Nah, she hasn't come after me yet. Thank God. If she did, I'd probably try to kill myself. She's famous for stalking and/or harrassing the male students of our school, no matter their age. Which is why we've dubbed her "the Bitch." Yep, she's definitely a freak." Naruto nodded enthusiastically, his blond hair bobbing up and down with his head.

Gaara raised a non-existant eyebrow, but nodded as well. That made sense, he supposed. Shrugging, he turned to his lunchbag, which he opened with a certain gleam of anticipation in his eyes. It was quickly becoming fact for him that Kakashi-dad was the best cook he'd ever known.

Naruto and Kiba watched with secret smiles as Gaara eagerly bit into his tuna sandwhich on Italien bread, before turning to their own lunches. They allowed the rest of the lunch period to pass in companionable silence as they waited for the bell to ring, although when it did none wanted to part.

Kiba was the first to get up after feeding the rest of his hamburger to Akamaru. "Well, I suppose it's time to get to class. You doing anything after school, Naruto, Gaara? How about heading over to the arcade?"

Naruto stood up as well, reaching down to help Gaara up. They dusted themselves off, and Naruto allowed Gaara to throw away their garbage before answering his friend. "No, we were just planning on going home. The arcade? How about a movie instead? I heard that new live-action Death Note movie is showing for the next two days."

Gaara returned at that moment and immediately reached for Naruto's hand. The blond surrendered it as he waited for Kiba to reply.

"Hm, that Death Note movie? Sure, we can see that. What time is it showing? If it's showing later, let's get some food before we go to see it."

"7:30. How about the Panera's across the street from the theatre?" That was Naruto's favorite place to eat.

"Sounds great! So, we'll meet say...5ish? How about 5:15? That way we can go home to change first."

Naruto nodded, and even Gaara gave a small affirmative. An afternoon out on their first day back; it was going to be awesome!

* * *

Gaara waited impatiently for Naruto to get done with his after-school talk with his history teacher, Ms. Anko. What the boy had done to get in trouble, the redhed didn't know, but he didn't much appreciate having to stand in the sun waiting for him. It was annoying. That's why, when Naruto finally showed up, waving his arm frantically to get Gaara's attention, Gaara merely glared at him and began walking towards Kyuubi's car should be.

"Gaara! Gaara, wait up! I'm sorry for making you w-_Gaara_!" Naruto grunted when Gaara suddenly stopped, forcing him to run right into his back. "Gaara, I'm sorry, okay? Don't be mad!" Naruto whine, rubbing his nose.

Gaara turned, sighing. "Stop whining; I'm not mad. Now would you like to explain where your brother's car is, seeing as it isn't _here_?" Gaara asked in a low voice.

Naruto turned to where Gaara pointed, his eyes widening. "What the hell? Where'd our ride go?"

Gaara shook his head; sometimes, Naruto was just so stupid. "Isn't it obvious? He's left us to do what he wants. Can't you call Kiba and ask him to give us a ride?" Surprisingly, when he suggested it, Gaara didn't immediately flinch at the idea.

The other gave him a look, as if wondering how it was he came up with that idea. Of course, Gaara was wondering that too. "That's a great idea! I know for a fact he doesn't leave school for another 20 minutes, so as long as Hana doesn't mind, we can mooch a ride off of him!" Naruto seemed thrilled at the idea; of course, that may be because he got to spend even more time with his best friend. "Let's go find him then! Or rather, wander around until he finds us!"

They did, indeed, wander around for the next 12 minutes until finally Kiba called their name from behind them. He was walking towards them sedately, a confused look on his face.

"Hey, guys, what's up? I'd have thought you'd have left already." Akamaru barked an agreement from inside Kiba's shirt.

Naruto shrugged. "Kyuubi's gone. Or at least, his car is. We were hoping you could give us a ride to your house, and we could just stay there until we go for dinner and to see the movie." Naruto scratched his cheek, while Gaara just stared stoically ahead.

Kiba stared at them for a few moments, before shrugging. "I guess that's okay. Just let me give my sister a call. Shouldn't Kyuubi have told you, though, if he was just going to leave?"

Before Naruto could answer, though, Kiba pulled out his cell phone and dialed his sister Hana's number. She answered on the first ring.

_"I'm not coming earlier than usual, Kiba, so don't bother asking me to!"_ Her loud, rough voice could be heard by all three occupants of the hall.

"I wasn't going to ask you to. I was going to ask, though, if you would mind driving Naruto and Gaara to our house when you come to pick me up; it seems Kyuubi left them here with no ride." Kiba informed her, already sensing she'd say yes. Hana seemed to have a soft spot where Naruto was concerned.

_"...Gaara? Who's this 'Gaara?' I don't remember you ever talking about him before! What's he doing with my Naru-chan?!"_ Her voice got even louder, if possible.

Kiba cringed. "He's Naruto's new friend and roommate. If you drive him to our house, you have time to get to see him." He wheedled just a little.

_"Fine, you little mut. I'll drive them. Front entrance in five minutes. Be there."_

With that, she hung up. Kiba grinned and give Naruto and Gaara a thumb's up. Naruto wasn't too sure this would be a good experience for Gaara, but didn't say anything. They really did need a ride.

* * *

"So, you're this 'Gaara?' You don't look like much." Hana Inuzuka commented when Gaara slipped into the backseat of her Jeep.

Gaara didn't say anything; instead, he merely watched her, as he seemed to do a lot lately with people. Hana, like her brother, had dark-brown hair, although it was pulled back in a low, loose pony-tail, allowing two thin strands to fall over her face, into her cold brown eyes. Also, like Kiba, she had thick, almost triangular tattoos running down her cheeks. She must be pretty, he decided, in her own way, wearing a tight fishnet shirt that showed her stomach and what looked like leather pants. Of course, Gaara didn't care about anything like that.

"Hm. Doesn't talk much, does he?" Hana snorted, before turning her cold eyes to Naruto. They immediately warmed, and her harsh voice softed. "Hi, Naru-chan; how have you been?"

Naruto smiled, leaning foreword in the backseat to talk to her. "I've been great, thanks for asking! Anyway, this is my really good friend now, Gaara! Gaara, this is Hana; she's like my big sister." Naruto was grinning; he was happy two of his favorite people were meeting.

"Hn." Gaara grunted, crossing his arms and looking out the window.

"Heh. What a weirdo you're hanging out with, Naru-chan." Hana smirked, flicking on her radio. Flyleaf's All Around Me began instantly playing.

_Weirdo?! How dare she call me a weirdo!_ Gaara raged in his mind, his teal eyes flashing. Suddenly, he felt a light touch against the back of his neck, and turned the few inches to the left to see Naruto smiling at him happily. _Well, that doesn't matter, as long as __he__ doesn't think of me like that._ Gaara inclined his head, before allowing it to rest against Naruto's outstretched arm.

They stayed like that for most of the ride, until Naruto's Star Wars ringtone suddenly broke the silence. He answered it onehandedly, his face paling at the message.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked quietly, at the same time Kiba asked, "Who is it?"

Naruto turned first to Kiba, then Gaara, his pale face frightened. "I-it's Kyuubi's phone, but it's not him."

"Then who is it?" Hana asked, her eyes flicking to look back at him.

Naruto flinched when the person on the phone yelled in his ear. When they heard it, Kiba's and Hana's eyes narrowed, and both ground out in unison, "_Sasuke_."

When Gaara heard that name, he growled loudly. The bastard Sasuke was daring to threaten his new family?! He would pay!

**Whew! Still getting really long! But that doesn't matter! I promised to have someone show up, but it was getting too long to add him, so I just gave you the second person who was going to show up! Next update, I swear I'm having the person really appear! And it wasn't going to be Sasuke, but he'll be showing too, I guess. Dude, I'm so freaking happy! Finals are done, school's done, and I can finally write some more! Today, I plan on updating every single one of my stories, and this was the first! So be happy, **_**mes lecteurs**_**! I can finally update every few days again! So keep watching now!**

**Ayame**

_Sneak Peak:_

_The ground was cold against his feet, dusty. The room reaked of old blood and mothballs. It was sickening, but he didn't really care. It felt like home; he had returned._

_But there was no one to greet him. They were all dead now._

_"We should go; I just heard something. Someone's coming."_

_Naruto turned around, preparing to flee, but a large hand suddenly caught his shoulder. He "eeped!" turning to swipe at the offender._

_"Naruto? You would attack __me__?" The voice was incredulous; it was light, lilting; different from the other voice._

_He __knew__ that voice, a voice from the past. He gasped in fear and recognition._


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: It's time! And what is it time for? It's time for another Rehab chapter! Oh, I can't wait, and I ****know**** ya'll are anxious as to what I've got prepared in this chapter. I was going to update St. Marks, but I'm not totally in the mood for the tone that chapter's going to be in, so I decided to do this instead. Aren't you guys lucky? Well, actually, I'm really doing this so I can see if I can cement this idea I've got for a new story, but we'll see how that works out. So, just go ahead and enjoy this chapter, and watch, er...read to see if who you guessed who was going to be showing up correctly! :) Wow, I just realized, this chapter was freaking longer than I planned! I must have had a lot to say! Course, it ain't as much as my _Secrets_ story, but hey. Still longer than the others.**

**Rehabilitation**

**Chapter 10**

"Woah, Gaara, you okay?" Naruto turned slighty to his friend, noting the hard look on the redhead's face.

"What did he want?" Gaara asked calmly; a little too calmly. Naruto felt just the teensiest bit of worry, but ignored it.

"He said he wanted to meet at the crossing of Hokage Avenue. He's apparently got something that belongs to me, and he "wants to return it." Man, he pisses me off!"

"I'm coming with you, Naruto. There's no way I'm letting you go to that creep alone." Kiba demanded, turning back to stare out the windshield. Naruto's voice made him turn back around, though.

"No. It's too dangerous; I have no idea what kinda shit Sasuke's planning, and I won't have you involved. You're my best friend, but I won't let anything happen to you. Only Gaara's going with me."

Gaara smirked at Kiba, his cold eyes sending a clear message: "He wants me there more than he wants you there; what's that say how important you are?" Kiba huffed, but a glare from Hana stopped his protest.

"We'll respect your decision, Naru-chan; you know that. But only if you follow our conditions: you promise to be the safest you've ever been, you keep your phone on all times, and you keep this with you the whole time as well." Hana stopped the car just a few blocks from where Naruto needed to be, pulling open the glove department to remove...a gun?! It was small, and black. Naruto knew it was a Walther P99 Stainless, a nice gun to handle that shot extremely well. He was proud to accept it.

"Thanks, Hana. I can't believe you're giving this to me, though. Isn't it your favorite gun?" He asked, awed.

She scoffed. "Who said I was giving it to you? I'm only lending it. You have to promise to come back; I don't care if Gaara has to haul your scrawny ass to me. You will return that gun to me, alive." She commanded, and he sighed. But he was happy, too; she was perfect for a pick-me-up speech thingy.

"We'll just get off here, then. I hope we'll see you soon." He stepped out of the car, Gaara following him closely; he bent down to Kiba's window when his friend suddenly beckoned him close.

"Call us when you're ready for us to come for you, no matter the time. We'll take you anywhere you need to go."

Naruto nodded, thankful he had such good friends. He said goodbye, and took Gaara's hand. He gave him a cute little smile before preceding to drag him down the walk, down to a place he hadn't been to in years, and had never expected to return to ever again.

* * *

The steel doors made no sound as he opened them. They were hard beneath his palms, rough with dried blood that had long turned crusty over the years, yet hadn't disappeared, for now weather got to this area beneath the liquor store. This room; he'd dreamed about it for so long, nightmares conjured in his subconsciousness to torment him during the late hours of the night.

There were large bloodstains on the floor; near the door was where Deidara had lain with a large hole in his stomach, "defending their keep" so to speak from Orochimaru's men. Not five feet from it another bloodstain, smaller, from Deidara's boyfriend, Sasori, who'd tried to keep them both alive, but failed miserably. Hidan and Kakuzu had fought bravely as well, but had fallen near the inner doors, the doors that led to their personal chambers. The doors that housed the worst memories.

Naruto flinched slightly as he unlocked the huge double bars, typing in the eight digit code to unlock the steel. Gaara crowded close to him, providing him with support, which he greatly appreciated. Unconsciously, or rather unsure of why he did it, Naruto turned and pressed his head into Gaara's neck; for once the latter didn't flinch at the unexpected contact. Naruto nuzzled him for a few minutes, then broke away to face the room which he held no memory of; he'd forcefully blocked out such memories of it.

The center room, the parlor, had a billard's table, which held bloodstains and a broken poolstick. He and Itachi had been playing pool when Sasuke had brought Orochimaru in. Itachi had, of course, objected, and sought to throw them out, but Orochimaru's men came in, and overpowered him.

Near the back of the room, behind the throne-like chair that Itachi always sat in, was a small vent/passage-way. The same passageway Itachi had shoved him into, to escape relatively unharmed. In front of the throne was an even bigger bloodstain than the others; Naruto shivered, thinking that that was where Itachi must have met his end.

"There is a lot of blood here. The battles must have been fierce." Gaara commented, drawing Naruto back into his warm embrace. It was for his own comfort, as well as Naruto's; he didn't much like the feel of the place here.

Naruto turned his head a little to aknowledge the act, smiling a little, before he turning and leading Gaara right, not removing himself. He was leading the teenager to his old room, where Sasuke had said he'd meet him. He wasn't feeling as strong as he looked, and right now he needed someone else with him, to give him courage.

He sighed, and opened the wooden door.

* * *

"Are you sure that's where he went? You aren't mistaken?" Kakashi looked over at his companion, feeling slightly put out that he had to rely on someone else to find his adopted son.

"Yes. I recieved a...message, of sorts, explaining that I was to go there, and that he'd be there as well. Apparently he wants to meet with us both, for some unknown reason."

Kakashi sighed, resisting the urge to shiver at the sound of that voice. They'd only met nearly an hour ago, and already he was feeling a strong reaction to this...boy? No, man. That low, husky voice that resonated deep within him; he could listen to it all day.

Kakashi shook himself. No! What the hell?! He was supposed to be worry about Naruto, not thinking about this man he was with! Concentrate! His legs moved faster to carry him to his destination.

* * *

The ground was cold against his feet, dusty. The room reaked of old blood and mothballs. It was sickening, but he didn't really care. It felt like home; he had returned.

But there was no one to greet him. They were all dead now. Naruto sighed, turning to look at Gaara. Those teal eyes stared back at him, full of anger, yet...friendship. Gaara was here with him; Gaara would help him through this.

"I suppose we should wait." He sighed; waiting was always the worst.

"Would you prefer to look around some more? You said earlier that he'd given you 20 minutes before you'd meet; you have time to occupy yourself."

Naruto nodded. "That sounds okay. Actually, I just want to take a look in the closet in the parlor; see if what I want is still in there."

Gaara nodded, and they exited the large room, back into the parlor. The closet, he noted, was near the throne; the blond shivered a little when he got close. Gaara gripped his waist tighter, satisfied with the shiver and small sigh he got in answer. But, he let his friend go when he went to open the door, to give him room and privacy.

Naruto gulped before he gripped the doorknob, twisting it hard, for it used to stick. He opened it, and the smell of plastic and musk greeted him. Something furry dashed out across his feet, but he didn't jump. Instead, he knelt in the dust and searched blindy, until his hands came upon a familiar object; he withdrew it.

In the light, it looked stunning. Three stainless steel bars, each almost two feet in length, connected by chain links. It was heavy, it was somewhat dulled in its shine, yet it felt right in his hands. It was his old buddy, his best and favorite weapon he used to use in Sharingan. How he'd missed it. (a/n: If any of you have seen Jet Li's Fearless, it's basically the weapon the guy uses in the end, when he's fighting the champion(?) guy, a little before he gets poisoned.)

Gaara was impressed; he'd never seen such a miraculous weapon before. And yet, Naruto looked amazing holding it; he looked like a true fighter. Gaara just wanted to go up and hold him, hold him close and hoard that magnificance as his own, only his own. Of course, though, something had to come and shatter his moment.

"We should go; I just heard something. Someone's coming."

Naruto turned around, preparing to flee back into his room to hide the weapon, but a large hand suddenly caught his shoulder. He "Eeped!" turning to swipe at the offender.

"Naruto? You would attack me?" The voice was incredulous; it was light, lilting; different from Gaara's almost monotonous voice.

He gasped in fear and recognition; he knew that voice, a voice from the past. His frightened and anger-filled eyes turned up, staring into a face holding eerie yellow eyes outlined in black and long, black hair that had split ends. (a/n: It does!)

"Orochimaru!" He snarled, backing up into Gaara, forcing him away from the monster.

"Baka dobe. Why should I come alone, when I knew you weren't going to?" The other voice was cruel, belonging to the bastard Sasuke, with his ugly black hair with blue highlights that stuck up like a duck's ass in the back. Unlike his brother, Itachi, he had black eyes, whereas Itachi had awesome red ones.

Naruto was about to say something, something cruel, when he caught who stood to the side of and slightly behind Sasuke. Bright pink, obviously died hair caught it first, signaling who it was. The Bitch, Sakura.

"You know, Bitch, I've always known you were a whore, but hanging out with this lot just proves that theory true." He sneered, disgusted.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend that way!" Sasuke growled, stepping foreword threateningly.

"You don't talk to him that way, you bastard." Gaara snarled, stepping in front of Naruto. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but anything in hindsight never is.

"What did you just call me?!" Sasuke asked, before he lifted a hand and backhanded Gaara across the face. "Don't ever call me that again, you worthless piece of shit."

Gaara just stared at him, a thin trickle of blood trailing from his split lip, but he didn't deem Sasuke worthy of a response. Instead, he turned to look at Naruto, who had gone pale; yet his eyes took on an eerie chill. He was obviously pissed, more pissed than he'd been that day with the Kazekage.

"What the fuck do you think gives you the right to talk to him like that? What the fuck gives you the right to _touch_ him? You're the piece of shit here, you traitor!"

Naruto lunged, his callous words and speed catching the trio offguard. His steel weapon unfolded, the end catching Sasuke around the neck, pulling it at an odd angle until he heard a satisfying wrenching sound. He smirked, watching Sasuke fall to the ground, his sightless eyes stuck on Naruto's face, a shocked expression lighting his own. He hadn't expected that, had never expected Naruto to do such a thing to his old gang member. It had been unthinkable, and yet it'd happened. He'd obviously underestimated him, a realization which wouldn't help him now, what with his cracked neck and all.

"Oh my God! You killed him! Naruto, you're such a freak; I can't believe you killed him!" Sakura screamed, holding onto Orochimaru's arm like she was about to faint.

"Shut up, Bitch, or I'll kill you too." Naruto's voice was deadly, and his _eyes_.

_If looks could kill_, was the thought everyone was thinking.

"I don't believe that will be necessary." Another voice, also unexpected; rough, husky, low, once more from the past.

Naruto turned, his deadly eyes going wide, shocked as tears formed in his eyes. "I-Itachi? B-but I thought you were d-dead!" He stuttered, staring at the form of the man standing in the doorway.

Itachi chuckled, his red eyes warming slightly as he gazed at Naruto. He wore his long black hair back in a low ponytail, like the old days, and wore the same odd, black cloak with red swirls on it that signified him as leader of the Sharingan gang. Under it he only wore jeans. It was his way of keeping the memory of his gang alive. "No, Naruto, I'm not dead. I thought I was too, if you must know. Some man came after the men left and took me to the hospital. I...I was the only one who made it." He looked down, but it wasn't really in sorrow. It was in rage at who did this to them. It was in rage at Orochimaru. He looked up and glared daggers, the same look Naruto had just had, only much more potent.

"Orochimaru. It appears my br-no, he's no longer that. It appears the traitor is dead. You're next." He began walking slowly to the smirking Orochimaru, a sneer crossing his face. Oh, yes; revenge would definately be sweet on this snake.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto turned; nothing would shock him after what had just happened. He nodded to Kakashi, who wore a worried look, but didn't say anything. He couldn't really say anything. He just wanted to leave.

Gaara sighed and, without looking at Kakashi, he drew Naruto into his arms, feeling the steel weapon bite into his stomach, but he didn't really care. He pushed Naruto's head into his neck, forcing him to forget abou what he'd just done, who else was in the room, until it was just the two of them, standing there in the midst of a battle raging between two powerful men mere yards away.

Naruto sighed and lost himself in the scent of his friend, who he supposed he could admit he didn't just want for a friend, and nuzzled closer, his lips brushing gently against Gaara's skin. Gaara didn't stiffen at the contact, but he did gasp; if felt...different. Not unpleasant, but different. Naruto smiled happily, then frowned when he heard a scream from behind him.

Something had happened, and he supposed he wanted to know what. He turned in Gaara's arms, anxious to see what it was. The sight was what he knew it'd be, and yet feared to hope for.

Itachi was standing with his trademark saber stabbed through Orochimaru's abdomen, slicing right through where he knew the liver to be, a sure-fire way to kill him even if he survived the stabbing. Smirking, Itachi drew the saber to the side, slicing clean through the skin to his side, withdrawing it from the snake's body.

"I would do more to you, to avenge my comrads, but I want the authorities to recognize your body to know who they need to feel did this. Goodbye, and may your soul rest in the depths of Hell, where you will forever burn in agony for eternity." Itachi thought it was a pretty well-delivered promise, and turned back to Naruto. "I'm sorry I couldn't contact you before this, Naruto; I was going through some rehabilitation. But I'm here now, and-Naruto!" He rushed foreword to catch Naruto's unconscious body, but Gaara, of course, beat him to it.

"I've got him. Kakashi, take us home." He ordered, somehow managing to support Naruto's body against his own.

Kakashi didn't bother protesting. "My car's waiting for us outside. You are, of course, coming with us?" His demand turned more into a question directed at Itachi, while he tried to ignore the perverted images conjured in his mind from all that he'd witnissed the man do.

Itachi shrugged. "Of course. I can't leave my little Naru-sama with you guys alone; you could corrupt him!" He spoke jokingly to ease his own tension, not that it worked that well.

_You're the only one I want to corrupt._ The thought came unbidden to Kakashi, and he shivered involuntarily. _Damn it! Stop thinking about that!_ As usual, his hentai mind refused to obey him, and conjured up another, hot image for him. He above Itachi, pale legs wrapped around him, him thrusting deep. Or, even better, he was below Itachi, his legs wrapped around Itachi as he was pounded into. He groaned out loud, against his will.

"Hey, man, you alright?" Itachi asked, laying a hand on Kakashi's shoulder as they walked.

Kakashi shuddered and walked faster, false cheer in his voice when he spoke. "Of course! I'm just glad everything worked out!"

"No, it didn't." Both turned to look at Gaara, questioning looks on their faces. "Where'd the Bitch go?" He asked; even crude language sounded good in his voice. :)

Everyone looked around; he was right; Sakura was gone.

"Oh, shit." Itachi muttered. Kakashi echoed him, although he actually said, "Oh, fuck."

* * *

_"Pant, pant."_

She had to keep running. If she kept running, then maybe she'd escape. Those were her only thoughts. She had to get to the police, to tell them what happened. Her dear, beautiful Sasuke was dead, her dear Orochimaru was dead; she would be dead too, if she hadn't escaped!

But she'd outsmarted them. She'd gotten away, and she wasn't dead! They'd all pay for what they'd done, she'd make sure of that!

"Oof!"

She ran into something hard, and fell to the ground, her lungs burning as her legs burned. She looked up to curse whoever had stopped her, but her eyes only widened in fear. She began to shake her head frantically; no, it couldn't be! She'd been so close! No!

"Oh, yes. It's time to die, little whore." She flinched. "That's right. I've heard all the nicknames you're called, but I especially like the name the boys gave you from school. The Bitch; it definately suits you. Heh. Time to die, Bitchy Whore."

She tried to scream, to make some sound to alert others of her oncoming doom, but it came too fast to stop. A sweep of a bone sword, a slow draw, and the seeping coldness that made her numb. Her death stole over her; it wasn't fast, and it definately wasn't painless.

Sakura Haruno died slowly and at the hands of a merciless killer, and he watched with emotionless eyes. All was returning to the way it was supposed to be.

**Woo hoo! Everyone I hate is dead! Yay! But, I wonder who killed Sakura? Of course, there was a very big hint, if you read it through and didn't skip over the part, but feel free to tell me if you know it! Funny. Anyway, yes, Itachi and Naruto are finally reunited! Of course, this whole chapter and angst and fluff mixed together, which really shouldn't be happening, but I hope it worked out for the best. But whatever. **_**Mes Lecteurs**_** were practically begging for another update, and I was in the mood, so I provided! I rock. But please, just go ahead and review for me, and tell me what you think! I'm guessing there's only going to be maybe, five, six more chapters? And I'm also wondering how intense you're wanting relationships to get! So like I said, please review and tell me all that you think!**

**Ayame**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. My computer crashed, and it's only just now fixed. But now, I'm updating again, so I just hope you'll like this new chapter!**

**Rehabilitation**

**Chapter 11**

"Ah, who cares about that whore? We're back, and we're going home; that's all that matters!" Itachi grinned, dropping an arm around Naruto's shoulder. He seemed to miss the way Gaara stiffened and drew a few steps away from him.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped right where he was, clenching his fists tight. "Crap!" He burst out, stamping his foot.

"What is it, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, stepping foreword.

"I forgot all about Kyuubi! He was supposed to be there, with Sasuke, but he wasn't there! So where could he be?!" Naruto ground his teeth, annoyed at himself that he'd forgotten all about his foster brother.

Gaara, after a tense moment, elbowed Itachi out of the way to stand right next to Naruto. He could stand being around him, at least, as long as no one else was standing this close to him. "Naruto, did you ever stop to think that maybe it was all a trap?" He asked quietly, stiffening when Itachi leaned close.

"Yeah. It would be just like that bastard brother of mine to do something so low, Naru-sama."

Naruto shook his head. "But he called me using Kyuubi's phone! It couldn't have been a trap!"

Kakashi sighed. "Let's just go home. When we get there, we can figure out what to do then. Okay?"

Naruto didn't want to agree, but Itachi, Kakashi, and Gaara were looking at him, telling him without words that he'd better agree. So he sighed before he turned, leading the way to their house. Gaara walked next to him, a few inches away, while Itachi and Kakashi walked behind them. It was quiet before Naruto suddenly snapped his fingers. Everyone looked at him quizzically.

"I almost forgot that Kiba wanted me to call him when this was over. Let's stop for a moment, before we go home. There's a Ramen shop right there that we can eat at while we're resting."

Itachi rolled his eyes, although it seemed an odd thing to see on him, as if he didn't normally do it. "You still love Ramen, don't you, Naru-sama? I remember you used to make me buy you Ramen nearly every day." He chuckled, turning.

"Hey, it's good food. Gaara, will you find us a table to sit at while I call Kiba?" Naruto asked softly, bowing his head a little.

Gaara turned without a word and chose a table that was farthest from everyone else in the large Ramen shop, a table with no one else around them. It also had only two chairs.

Kakashi, seeing that, shrugged and chose the table to the left of that one. Itachi went up to buy the Ramen for everyone.

Naruto pulled out his Nokia phone, pressing and holding the number 1 until it began dialing. He waited as it rang once, twice. Then Kiba picked up.

"Yo, Naruto! What happened; are you okay?!" Kiba yelled into the phone, wincing as his sister, Hana, smacked him upside the head.

Naruto smiled, though, happy for this little bit of normalcy. "Yeah, I'm good. And I've got so much to tell you the day after tomorrow. But first, have you heard from Kyuubi? He wasn't with Sasuke."

There was a pause on the other end. "Uh, right, that's why you went. Hate to break it to you, but we passed him on the street. Apparently he was out buying you a birthday present. And wait, why aren't we going to be talking until the day after tomorrow?"

Naruto laughed nervously. "Well, I've got some things I need to take care of tomorrow. So, I won't be able to see you until after that. You don't mind, do you?"

There was a sigh. "Of course not, Naruto, you should know that. Do whatever you need to do, and then come see me. Oh, and don't forget to bring your Gaara. Sis says she's got something for him. And do you want Kyuubi to go home tonight, or wait until you're done with your business?"

"No, I want him home. Thanks; I'll talk to you later."

Naruto closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he closed his phone. Although, he wasn't quite sure if it was in relief, or anger. Gaara, sitting across from him, kept his emotionless mask up, but he was curious as to what Kiba had said. Spending so much time with Naruto's family had made him wonder what had happened to him. Naruto opened his eyes, found the redhead staring, and smiled slighty. "Kiba said he's okay. He was out _shopping_ while we were at that place."

Gaara didn't give any indication that he'd heard; instead, he inched away from Itachi, who decided to stand rather close as he deposited the Ramen bowls on the table.

Itachi smirked, seeing the reaction, and leaned extra close to Naruto, giving him a one-armed hug as he whispered, "You know, your jumpy friend's a little skinny thing, but he's okay. I'm glad for you." Thinking, his smirk widened and he gave a little laugh, giving his little brother-like friend a quick lick on the cheek, just to see what type of reaction he'd get from the redhead.

Naruto huffed. "Knock if off, Itachi! God, you're so weird. Go play with Kakashi-dad, and leave me be! I'll play with you later." He pushed at Itachi, who chuckled but left, but not before laying a hand on Gaara's shoulder, snickering slightly.

Gaara stiffened completely, brushing him off with a snarl of rage. He was really starting to dislike this black-haired, red-eyed fellow. He needed to keep his hands to himself.

Naruto smiled, digging into his steaming bowl of Ramen. It tasted so delicious, he could keel over right now, and would still be happy! Around a mouthful of noodles, he said, "Don't mind Itachi; he's just being playful. He can sense you're different, and don't like to be touched; he'd do the same thing to Sasori, from Sharigan, all the time, just to get a rise out of him. And it won't matter what you do to make him stop; he'll keep doing it."

Gaara scowled, although it was just a mere downward twisting of his lips. "It doesn't matter." Was all he said, staring down at his own bowl of Ramen. It didn't look too appetizing, but the smell of the beef taste made his stomach growl. With barely a sniff, he lifted is own chopsticks and began to eat.

Meanwhile, over with Itachi and Kakashi, the perverted, silver-haired man was having a very hard time keeping his thoughts clean. It wasn't as easy as other's made it seem, and Itachi, speaking in that husky voice of his, was making it even harder.

"So, tell me, Kakashi-_dad_, what has Naru-sama been up to since we were seperated?" Itachi questioned, sipping some oolong tea. (a/n: Thank you, AngelFoxtail for correcting me on that spelling.)

Kakashi shrugged a little. "Not much. When he first moved in with me, he and Kyuubi, that is, he was very antisocial. Much like that Gaara kid over there. But then he met Kiba Inuzuka, who befriended him, and basically helped him out. Now Naruto's done the same with Gaara, who's been living with us lately."

Itachi nodded. "That's good. I'd always hoped he'd get back on his feet after that bastard Orochimaru destroyed our little family. Oh, that reminds me, I hope you won't mind, but I'd like to join you at your house, to spend a little time with Naruto."

Kakashi wanted to jump with joy, but restrained himself, with effort. "Ah, sure, I don't mind at all! I'll make up the guest room when we return, and you can spend time with Naruto."

"If I'm going to be in the guest room, where will Gaara be?" Itachi asked, although he had a sneaking suspicion as to that answer.

Kakashi blinked his one visible eye. "Why, in Naruto's room, of course. That's where he's been before."

Itachi opened his mouth, then abruptly closed it. This was good, actually. "I see. And, has anything gone on between those two?" He asked, leaning foreword as if he was speaking a dark secret.

Kakashi laughed, but it sounded forced. "No, of course not! At least, not yet. Although, with the way Naruto's been looking at Gaara when the other isn't looking, I know he wants something to happen. But, Gaara's been badly abused. It could be a while before he really lets Naruto get close."

Itachi tapped his chin with a long, pale finger, thinking. Suddenly, his lips twisted upward, and Kakashi got the image of a mischievous weasal. It was kind of creepy, actually, but it still made him hot. "Hey, Kakashi, how would you like to help me getting those two together quicker? I'm so happy that my little Naru-sama has a new love, that I just can't wait for it to happen naturally."

Kakashi was intrigued. "What did you have in mind, and how would you like me to help you?" As he listened, he began to smile, then grin, then laugh softly. Oh, this was going to be so fun.

**Okay, it's short, but give me some credit. I can't do anything yet without going past where I wan to go. Oh, this story has...four more chapters, I'm thinking. And the last two will be rated M, for obvious reasons that I'm guessing you can guess. And there's officially a new pairing, ItaKaka. Sorry if you don't like that, but it just turned otu that way. Actually, maybe there'll be five more, but I'm only thinking four, so prepare yourself for the end! Oh, and please review for me.**

**Ayame**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: We all know by now that Naruto doesn't belong to me, because if it did, the plot lines would be totally out of wack, and it would be full of yaoi goodness. So, whatever on that note. But anyway, the good news? There's finally another installment of Rehab!**

**Rehabilitation**

**Chapter 12**

"So, this is where you live now? It's a pretty cool place." Itachi commented, nodding his approval. He was currently sitting on the couch drinking a soda next to Naruto, while Gaara sat in the chair and Kakashi was reading a...ahem, book by the counter.

"Why, thank you. I bought it just after the boys came to live with me." Kakashi smiled, giggling a little as he turned a page in Icha Icha Paradise. Oh, how he loved that book.

"Enough of all that, guys! Itachi, how did you escape?!" Naruto begged to know; literally begged, as in all puppy eyes and everything.

Itachi turned back to him, noticed the glare he was recieving from certain teal eyes, but ignored them. "Well, lets see. I remember passing out from Sasuke stabbing me in the chest; I guess they all thought I was dead. When I came too, they were all gone, and I was in a hospital in a town I didn't recognize." At Naruto's insistant prodding, he lifted up his shirt to show the red scar from the wound, set just inches below his heart. The doctor had said that if it were any higher, he'd have died. "I guess my little brother wasn't as good an assassin as I thought." He smirked.

"What are you going to do now that you're back?" Gaara asked, really not liking how close Itachi was getting to his Naruto. Yes, he had accepted that Naruto was his just that day, after realizing he could have lost him. His first friend, his first...well, everything. And here came this dark-haired man who was getting too close to him.

Itachi laughed somewhat; he could guess the dark thoughts circling that redhead. But he oblidged him with an answer. "Hm, well, I haven't really given it much thought. Although, I'd like to stay here for a little while to get to know you and Kakashi, and of course Kyuubi. Maybe I'll even find a job." _Yes, that could fit into my plan quite nicely._ He thought, smirking once more.

Gaara looked away, but Naruto grinned in glee. "A job?! As in a a _real_ job?! What kind, huh? What kind?" He was practically bouncing in his seat.

Here Kakashi stepped in. "He could go to work with me." It was perfect; and, he would get closer to Itachi while they set their plans in motion. It was a win-win situation.

Itachi was thinking the same thing. "That's a great idea. But now we shou-what the hell is that?" He asked, pointing to some large that was behind Kakashi on the counter.

Everyone looked, and Naruto burst out laughing. "It's supposed to be a model of a cell. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out as well as we planned. But since Gaara was out of commission for a week, we never got to turn it in. It was probably a failing grade, anyway." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Gaara didn't say anything, of course.

"Right. That project sucks ass, Naru-sama, Gaara."

And that comment, of course, involved Naruto getting extremely angry and attacking Itachi, which made Gaara feel left out. _It would be nice if others would treat me like that. But they're all afraid of me._ Sighing inaudibly, Gaara stood, and made his way to Naruto's room, taking comfort in the sands that surrounded him as he released them from the gourd.

"Huh? Gaara?" Naruto looked up, noticing the saddened look in Gaara's eyes as he left the room.

Itachi noticed as well, and pushed Naruto to the floor. "Go on, little man. Go play with your friend; your dad will keep me entertained."

With one last backwards glance, Naruto skipped out of the room, and followed his crush to his room. Itachi, though, stood and crowded Kakashi close.

"So, what say you and I have a little fun while they talk things out?"

* * *

"Gaara? How come you came back here?" Naruto asked the dark room; a trip from sand pulling his feet out from under him was his answer. "The fuck?! What's wrong with you, Gaara?! Why are you acting like this?" He wanted to yell; he closed to the door and locked it to make sure they weren't disturbed.

Gaara turned and glared at him, the sand moving like a living thing all around his body. "Why are you in here, Naruto? Why aren't you 'playing' with your other friend?" He snarled, his anger finally showing himself. It had been building all day; it had to come out sometime.

The blond blinked, a little taken back. But then something in his mind clicked, and he finally understood. _Oh, so that's it. He's jealous because I'm spending time with Itachi, instead of paying attention only to him! Hehe, my Gaara's so needy._ Of course, if he were to say that, Gaara would probably kill him. So he just took a step foreword, then another, and another, ignoring the pricks on his arms and legs from sand trying to stop him. He waited until he got close to Gaara, close enough to reach out and touch his shoulder. The redhead flinched, but he ignored it. "Gaara, I know how you're feeling, but you're wrong. I'm not going to stop paying attention to you just because Itachi came back. I would never do that! In fact, I lo-!" He stopped himself in time from admitting something that could seriously ruin this relationship. At least, so he thought. "Um, I mean, I really wouldn't do that! I told you before, Itachi's like my older brother, so yeah, I missed him, and want to spend time with him, but I'd never ignore you for another person!"

His voice was sincerity at its finest, his eyes pleading with Gaara to understand. After a few moments, the sand around Gaara receded, only to draw Naruto foreword, to his side. Where he belonged. And when Gaara spoke, his voice was dark, almost possessive.

"Fine. But if you ever leave me for him, I will kill you. That's a promise." He wouldn't accept abandonment from one that was his.

Naruto nodded instantly, though. "Of course, Gaara. I would expect nothing less. But, do you forgive me, then? You're no longer mad at me?" The redhead shook his head, and Naruto practically squealed in happiness. Unthinking, he reached foreword and hugged Gaara fiercely, his emotions getting the better of him.

Hesitantly, Gaara patted his back, then his head, playing with the soft tuft of blond hair. It fascinated him; the color, the texture. Just like the person it belonged to. After a few moments, when he realized Naruto wasn't going to let him go, he maneuvered himself so that they were both next to the bed, then laying on it. "You should rest. I'll lay here, with you, and make sure you don't have nightmares."

Naruto nodded, happy, and snuggled close to that warm body, not even minding the sand sliding over his body. In fact, he kind of liked it; the roughness, much like Gaara himself. He sighed happily, and was about to drop off into dreamland when he remembered something. He reached his hand up and grabbed hold of Gaara's free hand, feeling their fingers entertwine. There, now he could sleep.

Gaara had tensed when Naruto reached up a hand, but had relaxed when he realized he only wanted to hold hands. An odd thing to do, and quite stupid, he'd always thought, but with Naruto it felt nice. His hand continued its little foray in that blond hair, pushing and pulling, which amazingly didn't cause the teen to wake.

All night, he lay there, playing with that gold hair, thinking on what he'd do next. It was tough, actually, figuring that out. _With this new guy showing up, his attention will be divided. I don't think I like that. But he said he wouldn't ignore me, right? I...guess I can trust him not to; I've trusted him so far, haven't I? Yes, it all comes down to trust..._

And so he spent the night. After all, Gaara didn't sleep.

* * *

It was really warm. The futon wasn't this warm, was it? No, it wasn't. A little groggy, Naruto opened his eyes, and found himself staring directly into slightly warm teal eyes. For his part, he didn't gasp; he merely smiled, closing his eyes once more. He wanted to treasure waking up right next to his crush. Of course, the Fates never let him do what he wanted.

"Someone is knocking on your door. You might want to get up." Gaara stated, his voice slightly husky.

Frowning, Naruto groaned and stood, but he refused to get up alone. Instead, he took Gaara with him, making sure he kept their arms entertwined as he unlocked and opened his bedroom door. Lo and behold, what a sight. There stood Itachi, Kakashi slightly behind him, with a Siamese cat in his arms. A fully grown, but surprisingly calm and not mean Siamese cat, which was immediately stuffed into his arms.

"Here you guys go! This is your new pet, to help teach you two responsibility. Kakashi came up with the idea, actually. Her name's Shiori. Have fun with her, you guys! Oh, and by the way, you're to take all day off, and spend it here, in this room, getting aquainted with Shiori. There's lunch in the fridge; Kakashi and I are going to work. Kyuubi's here, and he knows everything; but he's going to leave you two alone for today. Have fun!" And with that, they disappeared.

Naruto turned and looked at Gaara, really confused, but the redhead merely shrugged and reclosed the door. Naruto was still confused, but shrugged as well. Then he giggled; Shiora had meowed and licked his cheek with her rough tongue. It felt weird, but nice.

"You know, she's really cute, Gaara. Wanna hold her?" Without waiting for a reply, Naruto dumped the cat in Gaara's awkward arms. The redhead obviously didn't know what to do with her, so Naruto placed his hand on the cat's head. "There; now just scratch lightly. She'll love it, trust me. I'm going to get her some milk, okay?"

Gaara frowned, a mere tilting of his lips, but sat on the bed again with the cat in his lap. She was purring loudly as he scrathed her head, and he began to get more confident, and scratched under her jaw.

Naruto watched from the doorway, a small smile curling his lips. Gaara was just so cute, playing with the cat! He felt his liking of the redhead deepening with each passing day. Feeling so estatic, he went foreword and sat beside his crush, holding the bowl of milk for the cat to drink. Then he spoke.

"You know, Gaara, she'd kinda like a little kid, completely reliant on us. It's kinda cool." He laughed softly, then grinned at the slight blush staining Gaara's cheeks. But the other didn't speak. He merely turned his head away, but there was definately a smile curving on his lips.

* * *

"Operation: Have Gaara and Naruto Grow Closer Through The Cat Shiori is a success!" Itachi smirked, watching the whole episode with Kakashi at his side from the window. The silver-haired man nodded.

"Yeah, I honestly didn't think it'd work."

"What are you talking about? Naruto loves animals, although he can't take care of them himself. Gaara will have to help him, and that'll bring them closer together!"

Kakashi had to nod; it was pretty good logic, after all. Then he smiled. "Well, next week's the start of Operation: Cold Bedroom. I'm thinking that one will work quite nicely."

Itachi nodded. Oh, he knew that one would work.

**Okay, that's enough for tonight; I'm getting tired. So, hm, I wonder what Operation: Cold Bedroom's about? Wait, actually I think it's kind of obvious. Whatever. Anyway, next chapter will have a slight lime, so be prepared! But it'll have some fluffiness, and embarrassment, too! So, please review, and maybe I'll write the next installment sooner! Oh, and yeah, I changed the time-frame from one day to one week. Why? Because of the lime, which I decided to put at the beginning, instead of the middle of the next chapter. Oh, you guys are going to love that.**

**Ayame**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Lets not even get into how I don't own Naruto. Instead, just get on with the story, which actually I wasn't going to write for another few days, but I decided to get it out sooner. Oh, and I just got the first chapter of my new story, Two Worlds, up! You guys should check it out. And, that reminds me; I changed something. Last chapter said that the operation would begin today, but I changed it to a week later, so the time-frame now is: One week later! It fits, because this way, the lime works better. Oh, and it's at the beginning! Woohoo!**

**Rehabilitation**

**Chapter 13**

Tuesday found Gaara sitting in front of Naruto's computer, listening to Red Dragon Tattoo by Fountains of Wayne as he played Majesty. (a/n: Before my computer crashed and let me play games, I used to have the game Majesty. It was actually fun, if totally repetative.) It was currently four in the morning, Naruto was sleeping curled up with Shiori, and he had nothing to do. Yep, that's why he was playing a boring game where all you did was fight monsters and build kingdoms. Mornings were the worst.

"_Mmgh_."

Gaara twitched, and turned to look at Naruto, ignoring the computer screen which was currently telling him what his goal was. That was an odd sound, one he hadn't heard from Naruto before; it almost sounded like a groan. Or something along those lines. But, when he didn't hear anything like that again, Gaara shrugged and went back to his game, building up his marketplace.

_"Nngh."_

This time he swivelled around fast; that was definately a groan. With a downward twist of his lips to signal a frown, he stood from the computer chair and made his way over to where Naruto was tangled in his blankets, twisting around as if he were having a nightmare. He bent down, to wake Naruto, but froze at the fox-like kid's next whispered words.

_"Nn, Gaara...yess..." _He hissed out, arching a litte as his fists clenched in the sheets.

Gaara felt his face flush for no reason when he heard that breathless voice, and gulped loudly, feeling sweat break out on his forehead as more whispered words and groans came from the blond boy.

_"Ung, kami, please Gaara! Mmm! There!"_ There were more groans, and a muffled grunt thrown in between. Naruto was arching up, his face red, mouth parted, and Gaara noticed something quite noticable beneath the sheets.

Getting just a little bit worried, and feeling some kind of heat curling in his belly that he didn't understand, Gaara hurridly gripped Naruto's shoulder and preceded to shake him as hard as he could, anything to wake the boy up.

"H-huh? Gaara?" Naruto blearily opened his eyes, still caught up in his very erotic dream. In fact, he could still feel something licking his...wait, what? Naruto threw off his blanket, and found Shiori curled up against his leg, licking his thigh. Oh, crap. "Uh, Gaara, why'd you wake me up?" He asked, feeling a burn spreading across his face as he crossed his legs underneath the blanket.

Gaara's face remained emotionless as he spoke. "You were groaning in your sleep, and calling out my name. I wanted to make sure you were alright. _Are_ you alright?"

Naruto's lips pursed. "I-it was just a d-dream, Gaara! I'm perfectly fine!" He nodded his head eagerly to emphasize his point.

Gaara didn't look convinced, though. "If you're fine, then what is that?" He pointed downward.

Naruto followed where he was pointing, and sweatdropped. There was no way that Gaara didn't know what...wait, he hadn't been around people much, so it was a possibility, but still. Naruto didn't want to talk about that. Thankfully, he was saved by a knock on the door, and quickly got up to answer the door. It was Kyuubi, grinning like a madman. He probably had heard Naruto groaning too, since their rooms were next to each other.

Kyuubi snickered; yep, he'd heard something, all right. "Well, Naruto, I take it you had a nice dream?" His eyes drifted downward, and his lips twitched. "Yeah, judging by that boner, you definately...had...!" He couldn't hold it in anymore, and began to cackle wildly, clutching his stomach and pounding the doorframe.

Naruto growled and shut the door in his face, leaning against the door with a hand covering his face.

"Naruto?" Gaara came up in front of him, his teal eyes surrounded with black still questioning. "What is a...boner?" He asked monotonously.

Naruto choked on air, sputtering as he stared at the redhead. He honestly couldn't believe that he'd just been asked that question. Then again... "Are you serious, Gaara? You really...don't know what one is?" He choked out.

Gaara frowned again. "I have heard this word from my brother Kankuro, but I have never had it explained to me."

Naruto gulped; this morning was just not going his way. "W-well, it's, um, something that guys get a lot. I-it signals arousal, that you like something, or someone?" Great, now it turned into a question.

Gaara turned, seeming deep in thought, before suddenly turning back to Naruto, a fierce intensity in his eyes. "Naruto, I want you to do something. And I am asking you this because you are my first and only friend."

Naruto nodded slowly. "Okay..." He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"I want you to teach me about this 'boner.' If you recieved one from me, then it's only natural that I recieve one from you."

Naruto was frozen for all of four seconds. Then he let out a loud howl; he could not believe this was happening!

* * *

"What was that?" Kakashi asked, glancing up from his cup of coffee.

Kyuubi, who was sitting across from him and Itachi eating cereal, suddenly collapsed in guffaws, pounding the table with his hand as he shook uncontrollably. Itachi glared, his red eyes more intense now.

"Explain, Kyuubi, _now_." He used his authorative voice; it always seemed to work before. And it didn't fail him now.

Kyuubi coughed, letting out a few more laughs before he calmed himself enough to talk. "Ahem. Well, it's really funny, actually. Hehe! Hm, well, you see, Naruto apparently had a very nice dream this morning about Gaara; I could hear his cries through the wall. And, Gaara probably asked him about his...little problem, which resulted in that cry." He dissolved into giggles once more, his whole frame shaking.

Kakashi turned to the obsidian-haired man. "Well, it seems our plans might not be needed after all."

Itachi grinned. "True as that may be, we're still going to follow through with them. Kyuubi, do you have a friend to stay with today?"

Kyuubi glanced up, lips still twitching. "Yeah, why? What're you guys going to do?"

Kakashi grinned. "We're going to make Naruto's room, and the rest of this apartment, as cold as we can without freezing them to death. They'll have to share body heat, and that'll remind Naruto of this morning, and..." He trailed off, but they all got the drift.

Kyuubi scoffed. "You guys are totally evil. And yet, it's brilliant. But when Naruto and Gaara decide to beat your asses, I'll be long gone. Have fun." He skipped out.

Itachi smiled, and turned to Kakashi, giving him a quick peck on the lips, a small reminder of what they'd done yesterday. "I'll leave the thermostat to you; I'm going to go ahead and get changed. Meet you at work."

* * *

Naruto made his way to the kitchen after getting out of the shower, still blushing after half an hour. Gaara followed him, his own hair wet and dark against his pale skin. He was like a dog with a bone with his new demand, and it was freaking Naruto out.

"Naruto, stop avoiding me. You are my friend; you're supposed to be able to help me with anything." Gaara intoned, coming up behind Naruto. He ignored the fact that the kitchen seemed a might chillier than their rooms.

Naruto twirled around, a glass in one hand, a bowl in the other. "Gaara! Stop asking me to-to do that! I don't know if I can help you!" _Because if I do, I won't be able to help keep my hands to myself._ But he didn't add that. That would be even more embarrassing.

Gaara got up close and personal, glaring at Naruto. He was about to press the issue, when another cold draft against his bare arms made him shiver. "Is it getting colder in here?" He asked, his head tilting in a really cute position.

"Huh?" Naruto put the bowl on the counter, but kept the glass, and filled it with juice. "What are you talking about? I don't think it's cold in here at all." But he noticed Gaara rubbing his arms, and shrugged. "I'll go get you a blanket, alright? Go ahead and make us some cereal."

Gaara sighed but took out another bowl and filled it with Lucky Charms, before getting out the milk. By the time the milk was in the bowls, Naruto had returned, the blanket off his bed in his arms.

"Here. Wanna watch some cartoons?" When Gaara nodded, he made his way over to the couch, and sat with his legs crossed under him. He was finally getting over his embarrassment from earlier, and watching reruns of Spongebob helped with that.

Gaara shrugged and settled himself next to Naruto, shivering as he wrapped the blanket around him. The room was filled with the soft sounds of crunching, and hums of satisfaction. Both were finished before long, and the bowls wound up on the table while Gladiator played from the DVD player. After all, Spongebob was over now.

"Ne, Gaara, share the blanket!" Naruto whined a time later, shivering so hard his teeth clattered together. Who knew a room could get so cold?! He could practically see his breath in here!

Gaara ignored him for all of three minutes, until the whining became so annoying and he became too cold, even beneath the blanket. Heaving a heavy sigh, he rolled his teal eyes and opened his arms, holding the blanket aloft. In a second a blond blur came crashing against him, making him slightly winded and colder still as freakishly cold skin came into contact with his own. He quickly closed the blanket, settling his head on that golden mop. "You are a baka, Naruto. You shouldn't have waited so long to ask for the blanket." He paused thoughtfully. "Were you, perhaps, waiting because of whatever it was that happened this morning?"

Naruto eeped, and buried his face in the blanket. "T-that d-doesn't matter, G-Gaara! Mm, y-you know you're r-really w-warm." Naruto snuggled closer; he could feel heat radiating off that slender body. He was warm, he was full, and he was working his way towards really happy. He closed his eyes, sighing happily.

Gaara shifted, easing a sharp elbow that was digging into his ribs. He shifted again, moving the blanket so it covered every inch of both of them, and closed his eyes as well. He was actually able to get some sleep living here.

* * *

"Operation: Cold Bedroom Now Called Cold Apartment is a success!" Kakashi giggled like a little girl as he slapped a high-five with Itachi, (a/n: Just imagine that.) his gray eye now an upward U. They were currently watching the screen of a TV, with was hooked with a hidden camera in the living room of the apartment.

"I told you it would be. Aw, just look how cute my little Naru-chan is, sleeping with his love!" Itachi felt like squealing like a little girl as he took out a strawberry Pocky stick and popped it into his mouth.

Kakashi, seeing this, just couldn't resist; he leaned foreword and bit off the tip of the Pocky, letting out an appreciative "Mm!" Itachi grinned, then quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, next step in our plan is...Operation: No Name. Wait, have we really figured out the next step?"

Kakashi was a little confused. "We didn't plan out past Cold Bedroom, it's true. Hm, how about a party? A really sexy part with everyone wearing really sexy clothes, erotic music, and fun games!"

Itachi suddenly smirked. "Oh, yeah. I completely forgot how much Naruto loves to dance. And boy, does that kid have some moves on him." He turned dreamy, just remembering those times. "Well, Kashi, shall we plan Operation: Erotic Party? You write the invites for all of Naru-sama's friends, and I'll figure out what we need."

The masked man nodded. "Great. Lets get...wait, we actually to have to work. Okay, later on tonight, lets get started."

**Hm, I'm much too lazy to go farther. But hm, that party will be fun to write. I wonder if it'll be next chapter, or the one after? Ah, who knows. It'll happen when it happens. Well, what'd you guys think? It got a little whacked there, but I hope the chapter was a good one. And remember, readers, I LOVE reviews, and I accept flames.**

**Ayame**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: This is where I would put a really witty remark about how I don't own Naruto, but since it's too troublesome to do that, well, you can just think up one on your own. Oh, and by the way, did you know how hard it is to speak in a monotone voice everytime you're talking to someone? Really hard. Oh yeah, by the way, I decided to go ahead and have the party in the next chapter. So, get over it. Enjoy.**

**Rehabilitation**

**Chapter 14**

"Rise and shine, boys! It's time to go shopping!"

Kyuubi's sickeningly cheerful voice broke through the sleep-induced fog surrounding Naruto's mind, and he glared hatefully up at the offender, snuggling closer to his cuddlybunny and murmuring softly. He was just about to drop back into sleep when he was rudely poked in the shoulder.

"I said up and at 'em, Naruto. Get up, get off the couch, or I will be forced to dump you off it. _Capiche_?" The redhead asked, deadly serious in the turn of the second.

Naruto growled threatingly, but opened his eyes again, only to find himself staring into teal eyes that watched him with some sort of emotion he didn't even want to identify. Letting out a horribly girlish squeal, Naruto jumped up, noticing that he was covered in a blanket and, more importantly, had been lying on top of Gaara in his sleep. Although, whether or not the redhead cared was something he couldn't figure out. Not that he really wanted to just yet.

"Good, you're both up. Go brush your teeth, your hair, maybe shower if you want to, and change your clothes. Because WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!!" He was back to sickeningly cheerful again.

Naruto nodded dumbly and obediently made his way into the bathroom, and was promptly halfway through brushing his teeth when his brain suddenly caught up with his body. He rushed back into the living room, noticed Gaara was just beginning to stand, and questioned with a mouth full of paste, "What do you mean, shopping?!"

Kyuubi grimaced, brushing off a flying dollop of paste that had landed on his cheek. Gross. "I meant shopping. Kakashi-dad and Itachi are planning a party tomorrow, so we need to go today to get some clothes. We've each got 200 to spend at the stores. Now, please finish getting ready; that's disgusting. Are you both going to shower?"

Naruto nodded at the same time Gaara did, and the blond blushed immediately. Kyuubi smirked, while the other redhead frowned minutely.

"I-I'll use Kyuubi's bathroom; Gaara, you can use ours. We'll be ready in about half an hour."

Kyubbi nodded and set down to wait.

**Time Skip: Later on, because I'm too lazy to write the time passed. They're now shopping for clothes.**

"Hm, what about this?" Naruto asked, holding up what looked like a tight brown shirt.

"Ew, no. You can't wear brown, Naru-chan. Wear something black, or red. Yeah. And keep with the tight, you're on the right track." Kyuubi commanded, and looked over at Gaara, who was currently just staring off into space. He got an idea. "Hey, Naruto, why don't you pick out something for Gaara to where? I'll get you something."

Naruto shrugged and replaced the shirt, ambling over to Gaara. "Lets see, you're a little smaller than me, so we'll be getting you a...well, small." (a/n: Who knows about sizes? Who cares?) He looked at the rack of shirts, then at Gaara, and ran his tongue along his teeth. "I got it. How about this?"

He picked a shirt off the rack, and Kyuubi's jaw dropped. It was a black shirt, with sleeves that stopped just above the elbow, and zipped down to about midchest. It would be tight, and the collar was almost non-existant, but it would go great with Gaara's body structure. And it would show a few inches above the pantline, meaning that that pale chest and belly button would be visible. Mm. And it would go perfect with those baggy, tan pants with the large pockets that he'd just picked up. "Perfect choice, Naruto. Well, Gaara? Do you like it?"

The redhead turned to stare at the clothes. "I guess. Although why I can't wear these clothes I don't understand."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Be_cause_, Panda-kun, it's a party! Everyone's going to be wearing new things, and besides! These clothes will fit better than mine, because they'll, well, actually fit you!" In his mind, it was perfect logic.

"Whatever." Gaara turned away again.

"Well, here you are, Naruto." Kyuubi handed his younger sibling's the clothes he'd picked out. He'd chosen a dark shirt with long sleeves, a low v-neck, and going just a few inches past waist-line. It would stretch against the skin, but that would only work well with the plan Kakashi and Itachi had cooked up. He'd chosen long white pants to go with it, and a few accessories; a cross necklace, a metal bracelet, and a watch. For Gaara he'd chosen a ruby and amethyst beaded choker and a simple dark-beaded bracelet.

"Oh, wow, this looks nice, Kyuu! Thanks a lot! But, what are you going to wear?" Naruto asked, glancing at his brother as he took the clothes and accessories.

"Oh, just a wife-beater and dark pants. Maybe some chains. I hear Itachi and Kakashi are going with really tight undershirts and tight pants, too! Although, I actually heard Itachi wants to wear leather pants." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, thanks for the info. Go pay for our stuff, would ya? Gaara and I are going to the food court."

Kyuubi nodded and waved, before frowning. He just realized he'd been duped into carrying all the bags, and he couldn't really get out of it, because Naruto was already out of the store. Ah, dammit.

**xx**

Naruto smirked as he grabbed Gaara's arm, drawing the redhead with him to where he could smell the food. His stomach was growling just thinking about all the kinds of foods they probably had there that he didn't even notice the person who suddenly stopped in front of him, causing him to crash front to front with them. "Ow! What's the big idea?" Naruto whined, rubbing his nose.

"Oh, hey, Naruto; didn't expect to see you here. Shopping for the party?"

The blond glanced up, gasped, and glomped the surprised person in front of him. "Kiba! I feel like I haven't seen you in sooo long! What's up?!" He gasped, nuzzling that brown hair and ignoring the odd looks he got from the people around him.

"Nothing, Naruto. Now get off; you're squashing Akamaru." Kiba winced, his sharp canines having dug into his own lip when Naruto suddenly jumped him.

"Oh, right, sorry. Gaara, you remember Kiba, right?" Naruto asked, finally controlling himself.

The redhead gave Kiba a nod.

"Hey, Naruto, how about greeting us?"

Naruto turned, gasped, and glomped the second person in about that many minutes. "Sai! You're back in town?! Since when?! And Shino's here too?!" It was surprises all around.

Sai, who looked suspiciously like Sasuke, and silently cursed his fate for that, shrugged. "Yeah, I got back yesterday. Kiba's letting me room with him. And I better be invited to your party!" He and Naruto knew each other from way back when.

Shino merely nodded at Naruto and Gaara, standing a little close to Kiba, as if to protect him from another unexpected glomp.

"Of course you're invited! So long as you bring your tequila surprise! You're coming too, right, Shino?" The bug lover nodded. "Great! I know Hinata's coming, and Tenten, and Ino, and...um, well, a lot of other girls and guys. So it'll be a total blast! And bring some great music, too!"

Kiba nodded, and stepped close to whisper in Naruto's ear, "Oh, yeah, and Kakashi asked me to bring that CD."

Naruto suddenly squealed, holding his hands to his blushing cheeks. "Kiba! You wouldn't dare! That would scare all the guests! Lets go, Gaara!" He grabbed Gaara's hand and rushed off, too embarassed to do anything else. He did not want to be reminded of that CD.

"That's okay, Naruto! We'll just let most of them leave before putting it in!" Kiba smirked at his boyfriend. "Lets go, Shino. You coming, Sai?"

**xx**

"Hm, should we have Taco Bell? Subway? Ramen? Or pizza?" Naruto asked, trying to act like he didn't just make it sound like ramen was the only appetizing thing around.

"Ramen's fine." Gaara said monotonously, following the blond to the stand.

"Sweetness. So, are you excited for the party? I can't wait to dance with you! It's going to be so much fun!" _Well, as long as Kiba leaves __that__ CD at home._ He thought with a small surge of anger.

"Not really. And, I think you should know, Naruto, that I don't dance." The redhead deadpanned.

"What?! Seriously? Then I'm just going to have to teach you! Because I really want to dance with you!" He blushed as he said this, remembering what else he'd like to do with the redhead.

"..." Gaara didn't say anything; instead, he just admired the blush staining the blond's tan cheeks. _Perhaps, if I allow him to teach me to dance, I can get him to spill what that dream was about._ He thought, nodding to himself. _Yes, I'll do that._ "Okay, Naruto, you can teach me. On one condition."

Naruto was immediately suspicious. "What's the condition?"

Gaara just shrugged, though. "You'll find out tomorrow. Finish up here; I want to get home. All of these people here are making me nervous."

Naruto nodded; he didn't totally trust Gaara's 'condition,' but he really had no choice. Until tomorrow then!

**It's short, whatever. Just a teaser before the party, really. Can't wait for that. Hm, I wonder what ****that**** CD is? Jk, I know what it is. It's got a nice song on it, though, and there'll be a small lime accompanied with it when it's played! So, yeah, I probably won't get the next chapter up until after vacation, so I hope you can wait a couple weeks! Please review for me, guys!**

**Ayame**


	16. Important Notice!

**This is a notice on all of my stories. All of them, except for my Secrets story, are on hold until further notice. NOTE!! This does not mean that I'm not going to finish them; I like all of my stories too much to not finish them. It merely means that I won't be updating for a while. The reason for this is because I'm trying to finish two requested one-shots; one is about half-way done, and I've started the other. So I ask that all of you, my readers, please be patient until I am able to continue these stories.**

**Arigatou,**

**Ayame**


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own. And again, let's not go into the fact that I'll never own Naruto. Ignoring that, though, I'm finally back, and I can finally continue this story! It'll be ending soon, still, unfortunately, and I'm still trying to decide if it's going to be two more chapters or three. But enough of that. For all of those who were waiting for this chapter, here it is! I hope it's worth the wait. Oh, yeah, and I'm skipping the dancing lessons and the like; this chapter is starting a just before the party. Why? Because I don't feel like going into too much detail. Also, more pairings will come out into the light, now that I've thought about doing them. Oh, again: I think this is the chapter with the lemon! Or at least, the start of it. It all depends on how long this chapter plans on being.**

**Rehabilitation**

**Chapter 15**

**Half An Hour Before The Party: (Oh yeah, before I forget: The party is being held in a house that Itachi bought in the neighborhood; it's like huge, so there's a lot of bedrooms, :) and there'll be more room for the party.)**

"Okay, so do we have everything we need?" Naruto asked Gaara, fixing the collar of his shirt.

"Why are you asking me? You should ask Itachi, as he and Kakashi are the ones who planned this party.**HHHHHHH**" Gaara deadpanned, zipping up his pants. He and Naruto were dressing in Naruto's room, while the two adults finished up in the living room and kitchen, making snacks and setting up the CD player.

"Good question, but it was rhetorical anyway. C'mere; your hair is messy. Let me fix it." Naruto didn't even think about what he was doing; he took a comb from his dresser to run through Gaara's blood-red locks.

Gaara felt his chest tighten at being in such close proximity to Naruto, something that seemed to be happening quite a lot recently, ever since that incident when he'd heard Naruto moan in his sleep. He felt like he was waiting for something, from Naruto or himself, only he didn't know what that something was. But, before he could do something, before he could even think of doing something, Naruto moved away.

"I think we're good. You need anything before we go out?" When Gaara shook his head, Naruto smiled. "Great! Now, you remember the dancing lessons, right? You won't need to dance with anyone but me, so you'll be okay if you only follow my lead. I think Sai and Kiba are supposed to be the first ones arriving, so let's go wait for them."

He was right; Kiba arrived with Sai and his sister Hana almost twenty minutes earlier than the party, carrying food and pop. Sai was also carrying an empty, thick bottle; Naruto felt like doing a classical anime fall at seeing that, for he knew exactly what that was being used for. The teen had a blank disc in his hand too, and was smirking at the blond.

"Sai, you are such a freak; I really can't believe you brought that CD. And a bottle?! There's not going to be too many girls at this party!" He groused, but he was grinning anyway as he gave each of them a quick hug in greeting. "Come on in; Kiba, go ahead and place the food anywhere. The pop you can just put on the counter."

"Sweet, man. Akamaru, go find a place to sit, I'll join you in a minute. Oh, hey, is Kyuubi going to stay too?! Let's have him make us some drinks!" Kiba let out a short howl, making Sai wince slightly.

"Yeah, he's staying. Like he'd miss a party in his own place! And Itachi and Kakashi are staying too; you haven't partied until you've done it with an old Yakuza boss and my dad." It was true, too; Itachi had always held the wildest parties in the old days, and Kakashi just had the wild party instinct. Put them together and watch out.

"Heh. Awesome. Shino and Hinata coming too?"

"Yeah, everyone from school. Shikamaru's even coming, but that might just be because Haku and Zabuza are coming, and he doesn't want to be home alone with his mom. So, ah, what songs are on that CD?" Naruto asked nervously, seating himself on the couch to wait for the others to show up. Gaara automatically seated himself beside the blond.

"Really? Zabuza's coming? That guy's freaking crazy!" Kiba cried, his eyes widening.

Kakashi, who had just walked by him, grinned behind his mask. "Oh, he's not all that crazy. At least, not with his boyfriend around, which is why I invited Haku. But he's a great party master, which is why I invited him. You guys could learn a thing or two from him."

Itachi sidled up to Kakashi, getting unnaturally close just to make the other squirm. It seemed to have become a favorite past time of his. "I just realized that we'll have mostly guys at this party, and probably most of them are gay. Hm, wonder what the sleeping arrangements tonight will be?" He sent a glance at Naruto, a gleam in his eyes.

Naruto blushed and looked away. How it was that Itachi knew he didn't want to figure out, or even why Itachi was endorsing it. Then again, he always had wanted Naruto's happiness above all else, like a true older brother....

Gaara looked over at the blushing blond, intrigued. So, Itachi knew something? Perhaps he should speak to the raven-haired man about that elusive teen. He nodded decisively, and stood. It was better to do it now than wait until during the party.

Itachi saw Gaara stand, and motioned him over. "Gaara-kun, come with me for a few minutes. Let me fix your make-up."

The redhead frowned; he didn't wear make-up. But he followed the older one anyway. He just had to make sure he didn't get to close to the touchy-feely guy, and ask his questions. They left the living room and walked down the hall, when Itachi suddenly opened a door and pulled Gaara inside a small bathroom. Gaara cringed, and moved away so that there were the few scant feet between them before looking up at him.

"You had something you wanted to ask me?" Itachi asked, his look dangerous. But, inside, he was grinning. This was going to be fun, he just knew it.

"It's about Naruto." Gaara monotoned.

At once, Itachi lost his inner humor. "What about him? Is he sick? Hurt? I didn't smell old blood on him, but...."

"No, he's not hurt. He just won't tell me why he moaned and called my name in his sleep, and I thought you knew why that was." His look was completely innocent; he really didn't have any idea.

Itachi felt like laughing out loud, but he was an Uchiha, and they didn't have such displays of emotion. At least, not in public. Instead, he let a malicious grin cross his features. "Tell you what; why don't I give you some advice? You liked it, didn't you? You liked hearing those noises from our little blond?"

Gaara paused to think about it, before nodding slowly.

"That's good. Now, let me tell you this. If you want to hear more of those noises, here's what you need to do. But you have to do it when you're dancing together."

Gaara listened without speaking, his teal eyes widening at some places. He couldn't believe that Itachi wanted him to do this stuff, but he supposed it wasn't all that bad. In some places, it even sounded fun, if he excused all the touching he was learning would be involved.

"Now, have you got all that? Do it, and not only will you get more of those noises, but you'll get something that will make you feel better than anything else you've ever felt in your entire life." Itachi smirked down at the wide-eyed boy.

"Really?" Gaara asked, his eyes turning blank as he imagined what could possibly make him feel good. Or at least, better than what he'd been feeling his entire life. The possibilities were endless.

Itachi refrained from laughing until he and Gaara parted ways and he returned to Kakashi, who was apparently mixing some type of green chip dip. When he did laugh, it was only a snicker, but Kakashi turned around, long wooden spoon in one hand.

"What's got you so happy?" The man wondered, not liking the ferocious gleam in those red eyes.

"Oh, nothing really. Just that tonight we'll be getting a really good show."

"What did you do?" Kakashi was growing worried, but only for his own welfare as Itachi stepped close to him, taking the bowl and setting it on the counter.

"I just gave Gaara a few pointers to lead him to the path of pleasure." His voice turned dark when he said it, deep and sensual. Kakashi felt a shiver run down his back hearing that. "And tonight, believe you me, our boys are going to score."

Kakashi tried to resist the dark lure of Itachi, but he just wasn't strong enough. He leaned in at the same time as Itachi, and both allowed their lips to meet in a promise of unimaginable pleasure.

**xx**

Naruto knew that Shino would be late, and if Shino would be late then so would Hinata and Neji. Already, most of the others were there, so he figured now would be a good time to start the music. The others were snacking, drinking, or listening to some murder stories from Zabuza and Itachi, therefore it wouldn't be that bad to play some good songs. He just had to make sure that he didn't put in that CD of Sai's.

Genma, an old friend of Kakashi's who came because Iruka came, and Iruka used to be Kakashi's lover, was currently manning the stereo, which was simply playing whichever songs appeared on the radio. The young man, who seemed to be perpetually chewing on a toothpick, glanced up as Naruto approached.

"What? You finally ready to make this party happen?" Genma asked, his longish light hair catching the light.

"Yeah. Let's play some rock, something fast. I've got a lot of extra energy, so let's dance it off."

Genma smirked. "Sure thing. What kind of music do we want? Hip-hop?" Naruto shrugged and Genma popped in a CD. Some fast, hot beat began playing, and Naruto felt his body already begin swaying to the beat.

Kiba, watching him, sidled up and dragged him away from the super-loud stereo, matching his movements almost perfectly, only the inu-lover's were much more sporadic and wild, much like his personality. Naruto's were fluid, lithe, as if he were made of water. Gaara couldn't help but feel his mouth grow dry watching him dance, wishing that it were he rubbing near Naruto, not that stupid make-up wearing guy.

Sai, who was watching Gaara closely for some unknown reason, grinned and stepped close to him. "So, you like watching the little Naru-chan dancing, huh? I don't blame you; I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that ass. In fact, I've been trying to do so for many years now; unfortunately, he blocks me at every turn." He sighed as if the fact was terribly sad.

Gaara felt like rolling his eyes as he listened to the pervert drone on and on. Really, it wasn't like he was paying attention; all of his attention was centered on that blond moving so sensually to the music. He could feel something that felt suspiciously like a tug to join him, to rub his body against what he figured had to be warm skin. Maybe just one dance wouldn't hurt....

Naruto's eyes widened as Kiba was suddenly pushed away from him, falling back on the floor as a certain redhead took his place. "G-Gaara? You're going to dance with me?" He asked, a little stupefied.

"...You looked like you were having fun, and I couldn't resist. Keep dancing." Gaara commanded; he couldn't feel the beat, he realized, unless Naruto was moving.

With a shrug, Naruto allowed his body to catch the rhythm once more, swaying around the floor like he was born for it. After a few moments hesitation, Gaara sidled close, his hips brushing Naruto's with every movement they made. Naruto closed his eyes in reaction, and Gaara remembered the "advice" he'd received from Itachi earlier. Without thinking, he moved to stand at Naruto's back, grasping elusive hips to pull them close and grind himself against the other teen.

A stab of pleasure shot through his body at the contact and he froze, letting out a gasp. Naruto turned his head to look at him, frowning, but there was a strange glow to his face. "What is it, Gaara? You don't want to dance like this?" He breathed, hoping that Gaara wouldn't walk away. He was this close to Gaara; he couldn't back out now!

Instead of answering, Gaara undulated once more, shivering as the pleasure went through his body again. Whatever it was about grinding against Naruto's ass he liked it, and couldn't stop himself from moving. But it didn't seem like Naruto minded, if his gasps and the way he moved were any indication. His arms wrapped around the redhead's neck and he bowed his head, his cheeks flushing from the phantom pleasure he felt as Gaara's hardness began rubbing against him. It was so reminiscent of his dream!

**xx**

"Aw, look at our little boy, Kashi! Growing up and falling in love. Reminds you of the good ol' days, eh, Haku?" Zabuza laughed loudly, his arm wrapped around the effeminate man.

Kakashi grimaced. "For the last time, Zabuza, Naruto is not "our" child; he's mine. And don't go getting any crazy ideas, okay? Let them work it out themselves. I don't want you butting in and ruining it for them."

As he was speaking, Sai stole over to Genma and handed him the blank CD. With a shrug, Genma played it, and "Dirt" by Depeche Mode began blasting through the house. Sai giggled to himself. No matter what the occasion, for some reason this song always helped Naruto "get up." It was sure to help he and Gaara further their relationship!

**xx**

Naruto froze as those words drifted into his brain.

_Ooh, I've been dirt_

_And I don't care_

_Ooh, I've been dirt_

_And I don't care_

His whole body went hot and he pushed back hard into Gaara, making what sounded suspiciously like a whimper that was drowned out by the music. Gaara grunted at the sudden pressure and weight but adapted almost instantly, feeling his hips wriggle in another grind against Naruto as he tried to take a step closer.

Someone bumped into Gaara from behind and he froze, turning his head to stare coldly at the man clad in an over-sized jacket and wearing concealing shades. His face was emotionless as he practically fucked Kiba from behind.

_'Cause I'm burning inside_

_'Cause I'm burning inside_

_I'm the fire of life_

_Yeah alright_

Naruto felt Gaara pause and begin to back away. The thought of being left feeling like this made him practically see red. He whirled around and gripped Gaara's arm hard, leading him away from the confused Shino and oblivious Kiba and pushing him against the nearest wall that wasn't close to any other people. This song had the right idea; he was burning inside to get closer to Gaara. Maybe it was just the effect of the song making him feel this way but at the moment he didn't really care.

Gaara flinched when he felt Naruto's lips come crashing against his own. He didn't know what he'd been expecting when Naruto had suddenly grabbed him and pulled him away, but this certainly wasn't it. What did Naruto mean by doing this? Did Gaara even want this?

_Ooh, I've been hurt_

_And I don't care_

_Ooh, I've been hurt_

_And I don't care_

Feeling teeth nibble gently on his lower lip and a tongue stretch out to taste his chapped upper lip Gaara decided that it was time to stop thinking and just feel. Hesitantly his arms came around to clasp Naruto's back, pulling him closer as his head tilted to the left. There it was again. That amazing feeling that came whenever his body rubbed up against the blonde's. This time he felt something hard rub against his pelvic area and wondered briefly what it was but Naruto's keening whines quickly turned his mind from that thought.

_'Cause I'm burning inside_

_'Cause I'm burning inside_

**xx**

Kakashi watched with a happy, secretive little smile as Naruto and Gaara practically made love leaning up on the wall. His boy was finally growing up.

_"And do you feel it? Said do you feel it when you touch me. I said do you feel it when you touch me?"_

The throaty voice sang right in his ear and Kakashi jumped, feeling strong arms come around his stomach to steady and trap him. Of course it was Itachi. Itachi always came at the most impromptu moments, shaking up his world and making him not think right.

"Do you, Kashi? Do you feel it?" Itachi asked, accenting his question with a flex of his hips to Kakashi's backside.

Kakashi moaned, pushing back with a desperate plea for more. It was too hard to fight the attraction anymore; he knew he had to give in. He saw Itachi smirk down at him before closing his one eye, meeting surprisingly passionate lips as someone whistled rather loudly from somewhere behind him. Damn Zabuza. But then he wasn't thinking anymore as the song swept him up in the same passion dance that seemed to have taken hold of Naruto.

**xx**

_I'm a fire  
Well there's a fire  
Yeah, alright_

It's just a burning inside  
It's just a burning inside  
Said do you feel it  
Said do you feel it when you cut me  
Said do you feel it when you cut me

Naruto had to pull away from the kiss or risk passing out from oxygen-deprivation, his hands clenching and unclenching on the wall with every delicious move his partner made on him. He was shivering, barely repressing his urge to climax, but he didn't want to embarrass himself. Or Gaara. Not out here; not where everybody could see.

"G-Gaara..." He whimpered, feeling those chapped lips caress his cheek in a semblance of affection. The boy was learning. "Gaara, wanna _*pant*_ take this to my room? _*gasp*_ I don't like all these people _ah!_ being able to see you." He couldn't stop moving; it had to be Gaara. He was in too deep.

Gaara pulled back, confused, before he saw how flushed and sweaty Naruto's face had gotten. His shivering had gotten worse and his moist mouth parted to emit the sweetest of sounds. He had honestly forgotten they were in this party room. Now, glancing around and seeing almost half of the occupants watching Naruto he growled, feeling possessiveness stab through his body. Only he could see Naruto like this. Nodding he took the blonde's hand, pushing him away so he could lead the two to the room.

Naruto almost couldn't walk; the act of stopping had brought him actual physical pain. He wanted to stop and relieve himself but he refused to do that; he was going to leave that job to Gaara. And only when they were both naked...sweaty...on a bed...thrusting frantically.....He pulled harder on Gaara's hand, even more anxious to get to the room to continue where they left off. Both were now oblivious to all the people that watched them.

_There's a fire  
There's a fire  
A fire  
Inside_

It was just a dreaming

**xx**

"Go, Naruto! Yosh! Consummate your power of youth like the youthful person you are!" Rock Lee shouted with exuberance, not even flinching when an ashtray thronged against his head.

"Shut up, Lee! God!" Ino shouted back, relaxing on a couch. She was ignoring the fact that the father of the house, Kakashi, was currently spread out just feet from her, eyes closed and hissing through his teeth as a black-haired man fondled him beneath his pants. Even Shikamaru had found someone to spend the night talking with; or at least hopefully just talking with. He was sitting with _the_ Hyuuga Neji, apparently in rapt conversation by the unusual animation on his face. Ino sighed with envy.

"What's wrong, Ino? Not having fun?" Kiba asked, looking very unusually relaxed and sedated after just returning from the dance floor. Of course the smug-looking Shino might have something to do with that....

"No, it's not that. I just think it's totally adorable, seeing all these gay couples!" Yes, Ino was an open yaoi lover. Now anyway.

"Yeah, whatever. Ooh, I love this song! Shika! You and that guy come dance with Shino and me!" Kiba bounced up, his energy back as a new song nearly broke the speakers.

_You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you_

_Help me; I broke apart my insides  
Help me; I've got no soul to sell  
Help me; the only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God_

Ino groaned; that Sai really was a freak, wasn't he?! Oh well; maybe Naruto was having fun with his new boyfriend in the bedroom. She hoped he heard this song. Hm, maybe she could get some pictures...? Well, maybe not. Naruto could get a little scary sometimes.

The party continued on into the night, the sounds of pleasure from the house keeping the neighbors awake until late in the morning. For the occupants, it was a happy time, a joyous moment, and one they hoped could last. However, happiness is meant to be broken, and no one noticed the stranger watching with binoculars in the window with a strange glint in his eyes.

**Oh, I lied. No lemon. In fact, rarely any limes. Man, I'm so not up to it. But don't worry; this isn't the end. The next chapter I'm putting the lemon, and the...um...oh, after-ness of it all. Heh. And oh, what's this? Possibly a new anarchist? I mean antagonist? Is it possible this story doesn't want to die just yet? Eh, we'll find out. By the way, until just at the song part this chapter has been written since September. I just haven't gone back to writing it. Sorry about that. But please review! What do you think of this chapter? Oh, and I'm thanking Tori-sama and Lechy-sama for the song suggestions; they did help. REVIEWS PEOPLE!!! I promise I'll try to update sooner!**

**~Ayame~**


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I think we all know by now that I do ****not**** own Naruto. So before you all start the questions as to **_**why**_**, just enjoy this new installment. I know you've all been patiently, and some impatiently, waiting for this chapter. So enjoy!**

**WARNING: Strong yaoi situations in this chapter! And for those of you who don't know what that means, it means this chapter is all about malexmale, hot boy on boy smex action! And I'm going to say, forget M! By what I just read, it might be closer to R. Woopsie! If this offends you in any way, please feel free to go back and wait for the next chapter. And strong language. Thank you!**

**Rehabilitation**

**Chapter 16**

Once the door was closed and locked behind him Naruto paused, unsure of what he wanted to do next. Should he go slowly or should he just jump right into it? Well, of course he knew he had to go slow if he didn't want to scare Gaara away but the question was how slow did he go about it? Contrary to what you might believe, Naruto had been doing some research before this night so he could..._perfect_ his skill, so to speak. Theoretically he knew what to do and he had practiced a lot in preparation for this night, although he'd never actually expected it to come.

"Naruto? Is something wrong?" Gaara sounded amazingly calm for what had just transpired and what was to come now. Inside he was quaking, his mind anxiously sifting through all the possibilities of the hows and whys of the next few hours but outwardly nothing seemed to be wrong. That is, except for the slight beads of sweat on his brow that betrayed his slight trepidation towards the situation.

Naruto flinched at the question, shaking his head. "No, it's not that something's wrong. It's just that-I don't know how-I'll just go ahead and ask it. I imagine you wouldn't know much about this so I'll just show you this." He knelt on his floor, his ass sticking up and waving in the air as he searched around under his bed for the correct manga he was looking for. He pulled it out and stood, jumping a few inches when he noticed that Gaara had stealthily moved closer, almost running into him before flipping through the manga. "I ordered this off the computer a few weeks back, when I first began noticing my...feelings. This and other books, that is, but I like this one the best. It's by one of my favorite authors, Naono Bohra, and is called Three Wolves Mountain. Here, you have, in a relationship like ours, a seme and uke. This is the uke," He pointed to a page where a man with black hair seemed to be writhing, his legs spread as a blonde's fingers delved in and out of his ass. "And this is the seme." The next picture, this one of the blond apparently avidly and passionately kissing the older man, appearing about ready to mount the other man. "I know you don't like pain, and I've practiced this a lot myself so I wouldn't mind being the uke, but I'll leave the choice up to you."

Gaara stared curiously at the pictures on the two pages, and then the ones on the next few pages, studying as both men seemed to be lost in the ecstasy that came from shoving one's thick dick into the other man's ass. He felt nothing looking at them and shrugged before handing the book back to Naruto to put away. "It doesn't matter to me. You are right; I wouldn't like any pain but since this was your idea I'll let you choose whichever position you want."

Naruto nibbled his lip in indecision, groaning when Gaara took the chance to lean in close, sucking that abused lip into his own mouth to nibble on. Just that simple action reminded him of their earlier actions and he felt his shaft throb with wanting. He had to breathe deeply to answer the redhead lest he let go and just jump him. "W-well, we can start off with me being on b-bottom. If you want later we can s-switch it up." His hips were already subtly thrusting foreword, aching for that pleasure from before. He waited though until Gaara nodded his affirmation before leading the other to his bed, the bed they'd been sharing for a while now but never in this way. His instincts wanted to just push the redhead onto the bed, strip him, worship his body and begin fucking him, bringing them both to the brink within minutes. Thankfully however his rational side was in control and warned him to go slow. Gaara was like a wild animal, trusting him now but liable to run at the first hint of uncertainty. And Naruto vowed to never make him want to run.

"Naruto?" Gaara's look was questioning; they were just standing beside the bed, not doing anything.

"Oh, sorry; I was thinking. Why don't you find a comfortable position? Like leaning against the wall." With a quiet nod Gaara sat down on the bed, scooting until his back rested against the wall and his legs were spread out, flat on the spread. With a grimace Naruto carefully sat in between them, trying not to in any way get the cloth of his pants to rub against his erection. With an inner feline grace he leaned foreword until he was a breath away from Gaara's lips, practically panting in anticipation for those heavenly lips. Searching those turquoise eyes he found acceptance, confusion, and to a degree warmth. Smiling gently he leant foreword the rest of the way, catching those lips again. Sweet, sweet warmth and wetness. It was like dipping into melting ice cream and he loved it. Gaara's own unique flavor. He could practically drown in it. Unaware he did so, Naruto began to slowly press foreword, tilting his head for a better angle as he sank more into that cavern. For now this was enough, and he wasn't just thinking that because this position put his hardness in a wonderful position against the bed for slight friction. He could definitely get used to this real fast.

**xx**

"You know, I think Naruto planned this." Ino grunted, her head resting in the palm of her hand.

"What do you mean?" Sai, who'd migrated over to her couch sometime earlier, asked, turning to look at her.

"Well, look around you." She answered, waving a hand.

He did. Itachi had long ago drawn Kakashi up and pushed him against a random wall, removing the man's pants and lifting up his knees to fuck him against said wall. Kakashi seemed oblivious to any audience, the visible part of his face flushed and covered with sweat as he was pounded into without mercy. He didn't even seem to mind being pressed against the wall so hard with every thrust. Shino and Kiba were once again at it, this time collapsed in the hallway with the glasses-wearing boy trapping the dog lover beneath him, grinding him into the carpet as he tugged on the boy's visible, dripping shaft. Even lazy Shikamaru was getting some, his eyes closed and his head tilted back as the Hyuuga thrust up into him to the beat of the music still blaring. At least they had the decency to cover themselves with someone's jacket, not that it did any good. Zabuza and Haku didn't. The older bandaged man hadn't moved from his earlier spot except to bend his boyfriend over the coffee table, spreading the boy's legs so he could thrust strongly between them to wring out each and every screech from the boy's mouth. If the light in his eyes was anything to go by he thought he was doing a great job.

Sai shrugged. "You mean the fact that the party turned pretty much into an orgy?"

Ino nodded. "Yeah! Had I known this was going to happen I would have brought somebody for myself!" Not that she was complaining. In fact, she was sneaking a few pictures herself, her inner yaoi fangirl squealing with happiness. Maybe she could sell a few of these....

Sai shrugged again and stood. All this orgy-ness was giving him a hard-on; he needed to find a good guy to get himself off. And that DJ didn't look like too bad of a catch.

**xx**

Naruto didn't know how long the two of them made out. It felt like hours but could have only been half, or even just long minutes. It could have been half the night. All he did know was that sometime during it all Gaara's shirt had been removed and the boy had acquired numerous bruises on his neck, Naruto catching one or two himself. The redhead's hands had completely messed up the blonde's hair, mussing it beyond its normal rough style and nearly scratching his skull with his nails every time the pleasure from certain bites lanced through him. He'd been holding himself back pretty good, discounting the occasional flicks of his hips against the bed, but he didn't want to keep holding it in. He needed Gaara, and he wanted Gaara to need him back.

"Mm..." Gaara murmured, feeling Naruto pull back and slowly lifting his lids to stare into darkened cerulean blue. He could see at the bottom of his vision the thick trail of combined saliva that still connected their lips, could feel the warm exhalations from Naruto's mouth as he panted above him. Why had Naruto stopped? He'd been enjoying all the attention. He went to speak but Naruto began before he could.

"I-I want to do more, Gaara. I won't go all the way yet, I'll just make you feel good, but I need to know if you're ready." _I need you to be ready._ He waited anxiously for Gaara's reply, his heart practically stopping its beating.

"...I am. You're my-my friend, and you've promised not to hurt me. I trust you and I'm ready." It was true. There wasn't yet an inkling of fear in his body at what was to come. Naruto had his complete trust.

Naruto could have whooped for joy. But instead he merely smiled and gave Gaara a quick, chaste kiss before trailing his lips down to Gaara's neck, making sure to lick each and every bruise he'd left there. He _felt_ Gaara's breath quicken with each flick of his tongue and grinned, stiffening his tongue as he went further down. There was a tensing of Gaara's muscles as he reached the ribs so he gently patted the other's thigh, moving up again till he reached the location of where the heart was. Smirking, he allowed his tongue to make a wet picture of a heart, kissing the middle of it when he was done.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked, a catch in his voice. For a moment he'd remembered harsh hands, kicks, words that didn't belong to his blond. But feeling the cooling area of his new "heart," it all seemed to melt into the background, soundless noise that didn't penetrate the barrier that was being erected.

"I'm showing you my feelings." Naruto allowed his bum to rest on the mattress, placing his legs so they spread out and rested over both of Gaara's knees. It was easier to lean foreword now, to reach the dusky nipples that seemed to plead for his caress. For his tongue, his lips, his teeth.

Gaara caught his breath when Naruto's flattened tongue ran over the soft nub, shivering as pleasure once more lanced through him, sharper than before. Naruto paused to catalogue his reaction before flicking the muscle over it again, feeling it begin to harden under his touch. His arms went to either side of Gaara, helping to hold him steady as he lavished attention on where he was positive no one had ever touched Gaara. He thought he heard Gaara's breath deepen as he grew stronger in his attention, quickly sucking on his fingers to give attention to the other hard nub as he nipped lightly on the first. He was sure he heard Gaara gasp softly at that and nuzzled closer, slipping one hand beneath the redhead's waistband to ghost across the hardness he _definitely_ felt there. He heard another gasp, this one still pleasure-filled with an undertone of agitation. He glanced up.

"Okay? Remember Gaara, I won't do anything you don't want me to. As soon as you feel even the least bit uncomfortable and afraid and need me to stop, just tell me to stop. I promise I will, no matter what stage we're at or how much I want to continue." That didn't mean he'd like it but he'd do anything to make sure Gaara would want to try this again sometime. But at the moment he mentally stepped back, admiring his handiwork. Gaara's neck and upper chest glistened with saliva, his lips were moist and parted to suck air in almost noiselessly, and Naruto's tan hand was still beneath his pants, adding more to the obvious bulge that was beneath it. But he didn't seem to know what to do with his hands. First they reached up, as if to tangle once more in blond locks, then fell to his shoulders before just limply laying on the bed. He made a beautiful picture and Naruto stealthily rubbed against the bed, hating that he got even harder just thinking about that sexy body.

Gaara was quiet for a long moment, staring at a point beyond his head as he contemplated his words. "I am uncomfortable but I don't want you to stop. I like what you're doing, and want it to continue. But I feel like I should be doing something. This feels weird, that you are the only one doing anything." He watched as his blond seemed to visibly brighten at his words, his hand trailing just a little bit further down his length and making him hiss in reaction. It didn't feel as good yet as when they were on the dance floor but it was getting there.

Naruto felt his heart lighten, then constrict at those words. Gaara wanted to play with him too! _Oh, my God, oh, my God, oh, my God! He wants me, he wants me to continue, he freaking WANTS me! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes! I'll be able to get this hard cock up my ass sooner than I thought!_ He blushed darkly at the vulgar thoughts that immediately came to mind after Gaara spoke, but he couldn't do anything about them. They were what he truly thought. "Don't worry, Gaara. As soon as I prepare you for the pleasure to come you'll have more to do than you've thought before. And bringing you pleasure gives me pleasure too." Well, that wasn't exactly true, but he had to wait to get those hands on him. If he got them now there was a very good chance he wouldn't last till the main act.

Gaara tilted his head to the side but ultimately nodded. Naruto was the expert in these matters; he would leave everything up to him. For now. Another bright smile before Naruto leaned down, somehow divesting him of his pants before scooting back, leaning until he was level with an impressive cock. So this was what his redhead had been hiding from him. Hmmmm. _I like. I like this a lot. God, just thinking about having that shoved into me..._ Naruto shivered, closing his eyes and letting loose a quiet moan at the images that slithered their way into his brain.

Gaara zeroed in on that noise, just like the one from that morning that seemed eons ago, wondering what had caused it. He hadn't done anything, had he? His thoughts were suddenly cut off, as if they'd been wires clipped with pliers, when that wet warmth he'd felt on his chest lapped at the slightly engorged tip of his erection. Calloused fingers circled the base and he couldn't resist looking down, seeing lips part and hot breath ghost over his tip. He shivered violently when those fingers contracted, slowly moving up and down as if getting him used to the immediate pleasure they caused. He tensed at first before relaxing, his hands clenching in the blanket below him. He felt his eyes beginning to cross and closed them but that only made his pleasure all the more intense. Then he felt those warm lips close over him and a deep suction draw him in and his mind completely blanked.

Naruto drew back and smacked his lips, admiring the pearly drop that escaped the slit of that bulbous tip, his hand moving in a steady, automatic rhythm he didn't even pay attention to. Unable to resist, he bent his head a few centimeters and flicked out his tongue, tasting that pearly substance. It was salty, somewhat tangy, and warm and sticky on the muscle. He grimaced at first at the taste but pushed it to the back of his mind, his tongue following it to its origin and digging itself into that tiny slit. He heard a strangled noise from above as he worked the inside of it, sucking the tip as he did so, and looked up. Gaara's flushed face was turned to the side, his eyes closed and his nostrils flaring as he panted harshly. His hands clutched Naruto's head close, giving him barely any room to breathe but a lot of room to please. There was nothing hotter than seeing his soon-to-be-lover flush with excitement, feel his limbs twitch with ecstasy, and hear his breath hitch as he sucked him off. Naruto couldn't wait any longer and stuffed three of his fingers into his mouth around that thick erection, sucking them, coating them with saliva as he somehow worked his pants down to his hips.

He felt like crying with relief as his own pulsing dick was let free; it cried for the attention of his wet fingers. But he resisted and instead trailed his fingers down his backside, searching for his already twitching hole. Circle the tight ring a few times, nudge the winking hole with a knuckle, flick his hips against the bed. Naruto groaned around Gaara's length, flattening his tongue as Gaara immediately pushed his hips up, sinking his cock further into his mouth until it reached the back of his throat. Gaara let loose what sounded suspiciously close to a whine; Naruto panted harshly and sank two wet fingers inside himself, automatically searching out the gland that would make him see stars. He found it nearly instantly from past practice, petting and nudging and practically fucking the mattress as well as his fingers. He was moaning around Gaara, feeling his head being pushed up and down in reflex action to cause maximum pleasure but he wasn't complaining. Instead he shuddered, already feeling a climax working itself upon him as he strove to give Gaara the same.

Gaara hissed and groaned as electricity seemed to dance upon his spine, thrusting up even as he pushed Naruto's face down. He worried that he was hurting Naruto with his forceful movements but he could hear the groans coming from beneath him. Feel them around him. Itachi had been right; this was better than anything he'd ever felt in his entire life. His muscles tightening in preparation for something, his back bowing, his balls drawing up as lightening arced through him. But he still felt like something was missing. With great effort Gaara opened his eyes and peeked down, stiffening at the sight below him. Naruto's clothed back, spread out in between his spread legs as his head was forced up and down, a look of utmost pleasure and serenity on his face. One hand connected to Gaara and the other at what looked to be an uncomfortable angle across his back, the hand down by his butt and his fingers-

Gaara groaned loudly, the sight of Naruto _finger-fucking himself_ more erotic than him giving a blow job. Those tan fingers sinking into that stretched hole, hips pushing back against them as they stabbed deep into Naruto's body. The arched back, the toes curling into the blanket. Gaara's eyes widened, the pleasure peaking unexpectedly as his whole body pushed up, locking up as stars exploded behind his eyes and his semen erupted from his body, sliding slowly down Naruto's convulsing throat. Gaara sank back against the wall, opening his eyes-_when had he closed them?_-to see Naruto sitting on his lap, his own leaking erection rubbing shamelessly against Gaara's chest. There was a tiny streak of white escaping Naruto's mouth and the blond tongued it away.

"Did you like that, Gaara?" Naruto asked, smiling even as his body demanded its own release.

Gaara panted below him, unable to help staring at the blonde's own long, hard length. It dripped onto his chest, making him shiver in reaction and harden that quickly. The dark promise in that question could also have helped with that. "There's more, right? More you are going to show me?" He asked breathlessly, feeling his cock lengthen to press against the wet hole between Naruto's cheeks. It convulsed, as if welcoming him inside.

"Y-yeah, there's more. But only if you're ready. And if you liked that, you'll really like what comes next." Gaara nodded slowly, unconsciously sliding himself against Naruto's backside, and once again Naruto felt like shouting with relief. Instead he moaned lightly, gripping Gaara's hard length-_how is he hard again so fast?_-and lined himself up, sinking down. He hissed in pain as his ring of muscle reluctantly parted around the engorged head, experiencing for the first time a sharp stab of fear that perhaps this would hurt him way worse than he thought. He closed his eyes, sweat beading on his brow as he swallowed loudly, and felt a cold hand reach up and massage his cheek. Opening them again he found Gaara's flushed face staring at him, expressionless but Naruto caught the worry in his gaze. He smiled disarmingly, trying to relax as he sank down farther, wincing slightly at the sharp pain that zinged up his spine. Damn, he hadn't thought it would hurt this much.

"Naruto?" Gaara intoned, worried when he saw how pale Naruto suddenly became. Worse, his lips seemed to go gray. Naruto shook his head but Gaara was still concerned. So he did what the blond did to him when he seemed to be concerned; he kissed him. He heard Naruto gasp and still above him as their moist lips came in contact with each other, automatically parting for a foray of tongue playing. He felt Naruto sigh charmingly and wrap his arms around his neck, pushing closer to him as he let himself get lost in the battle for dominance. Gaara forgot his worry, Naruto forgot his pain as the kiss became more heated, their heads twisting this way and that as their hands caught and played with locks of hair, chins, chests, and other hands. Unbeknownst to either of them Naruto's body relaxed among the play and he sank down all the way, completely encasing Gaara's length inside his squeezing, slick heat. Gaara's breath hissed out between his teeth and into Naruto's mouth as he was suddenly surrounded by an inferno, his arms suddenly bruising around Naruto's back as he brought him as close as he could get him. Without much thought, acting on instinct the redhead pushed him back and away from the wall, falling on top of him as his back hit the mattress.

"Mmph!" Naruto groaned when Gaara's length pulsed inside him, brushing against his prostate and making his legs twitch and his cock jerk. Oh god, he felt like he'd die if he didn't get some kind of movement, of stimulation _now_! "Please, Gaara, please move!" "But I don't-" "_Gaara!_"

Gaara flinched at the needy note in the near shout of his name, trying to figure out what type of movement Naruto wanted. He remembered in the pictures reading words like "thrust, thrust"; "ah!"; and "schlik, schlik" but he still wasn't sure. And his instinct seemed inclined to abandon him at that moment. Truly unsure of himself he went to pull out, to stop this before he really hurt Naruto, but that movement drew his length against Naruto's prostate and caused the blond to moan loudly and clench around him. Gaara stilled and closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

"_Yes, yes_, Gaara, just like that! Hurry!" Naruto didn't care that he sounded desperate, he didn't care that he probably looked like a bitch in heat as he writhed against those fit hips, searching for the pleasure that made his muscles jerk and his mind fly to the sky. He wanted Gaara, dammit, and he wanted more of this!

"..." Gaara moved again, deliberately, pulling out a few more inches before sinking back inside, unable to resist the call of that heat. He felt his tip hit a small bundle of nerves, a little harder than intended, and heard Naruto give was actually sounded a screech but it didn't seem to be caused by pain. In fact, Naruto's hands clenched on his butt, pulling him closer rather forcefully, taking the matter into his own hands. "Like this, then?" He wondered aloud, locking his knees in place against the mattress and jerking his hips foreword.

"Nn! _Haa, haa_. Ah!" Naruto grunted with each movement, phantom pleasure skirting up his hips and spine to circulate his entire body as Gaara's dick somehow pressed against every area but where he longed for him. "Gaa-_augh!_ Gaara, closer! Closer to-mmph!"

Gaara kissed him to get him to stop talking, finding the rhythm himself now and thrusting with abandon into the very receptive body beneath him. He actually amazed himself with how responsive he was being. With every gasp, every breath and moan from Naruto's irresistible mouth he felt like he was hardening even more, his thrusts gaining force until he was practically pounding into the body below. Naruto's hips had fallen open and allowed for him to move even closer, slowing down so he could grind into that enlarged gland that made Naruto's whole body twitch and jump. His uke was shivering violently against him, his barely there nails making angry red lines across his back as he was brought closer and closer to that edge he'd been riding for so long. Gaara himself felt that amazing end coming near, the already familiar tightening of his balls and dropping of his gut informing him that he would be experiencing the all-time high again soon. Naruto's neck arched painfully and he latched onto that tan neck, nipping it rather harshly as his thrusts became more erratic, slamming deep and harshly with each and every thrust. He felt feather light touches all over his body, light pinches that worked from his toes to his head.

The sand. His sand had felt his pleasure and worked itself over, sliding over his and Naruto's body in that odd way it moved. Gaara suddenly got an idea as he felt it move over his buttocks, shivering as he forced himself to stop moving, sharp pain ringing through his cock and back at the interruption of his near-orgasm.

"NO! No, Gaara, please! Don't stop, don't stop!" Naruto was nearly crying in frustration and sexual tension, trying to thrust up to get his own orgasm but Gaara held him down. He sobbed, unable to believe that he was so close but being denied.

"W-wait. Wait, Naruto. I want to do something else."

Those quiet, dark words penetrated the pleasured fog around Naruto's thoughts and he paused, clenching his fists against Gaara's back. "Try what? We're s-so close, Gaara, please don't go away now!" He could barely remember his own words from before that he'd stop if Gaara wanted to. But he'd thought Gaara was enjoying this too!

"I won't. I'm just going to move us around." True to his word Gaara simply used Naruto's knee to flip the blond over, feeling those muscles twist around his cock and groaning deeply. As soon as Naruto was resting on trembling knees he'd restarted his movement, pushing even deeper as he drew up Naruto's knee as far as it would go, spreading him as wide as he could for the best access.

Naruto sobbed into the mattress below him, nearly unable to bear the pleasure that tore through him as he was now brutally fucked from behind. This was way better than masturbation! He'd never thought Gaara would be this forceful, would even consider taking him like this. His tears cascaded down his face and onto the blankets, a face that twisted and clenched at the blistering electricity that spread outward from his abused behind. He'd thought he was close to finishing but he'd been wrong!

On and on Gaara fucked him until he was groaning like a whore, then fucked him some more until he was wailing like a banshee. Still more, harder was he pounded into without mercy until screams were torn from his abused throat, unnaturally loud and reverberating throughout the entire room and possibly house. Naruto flinched when he felt something rough sliding along his throbbing, leaking erection, but a murmur from Gaara and he allowed it; it felt like phantom fingers pulling and tugging at him. He shivered and thrashed beneath the redhead, his world narrowing until everything was centered on the hard flesh forcefully shoving itself deeply into his ass and the sand caressing his own swollen shaft. He couldn't breathe; he was so close...so close....

"Gaa-_ah_! *thrust* G-yaugh! *pant* *slam* Ah-_augh_! *haa* *thrust* ahh...." Naruto couldn't help calling out the name of his lover with each harsh thrust at his backside, needing some way to let out his pleasure besides the screams already escaping him. "Gaara, I'm goi-Ga-Gaara!!!" His back bowed completely, his neck jerked back to slam against Gaara's shoulder and his mind and sight went completely black as his orgasm literally ripped through him, his seed shooting out and staining sand and blanket alike.

Gaara choked behind him as he thrust a few more times, but the unbearable clenching of Naruto's ass proved too much for his control and he felt his own pleasure peak, his orgasm sending liquid fire through his veins and filling up Naruto to overflowing; he felt some of his own pleasure leaking out down his thighs. He groaned low enough for Naruto to hear in his ear, feeling himself pulse with a few more loads of seed before collapsing on that quivering back. Never in his life had Gaara felt as relaxed as he did now, moving so he could spoon against Naruto, feeling the sand move to clean up their excess fluids. He didn't want to leave the comfort of Naruto's body just yet.

Naruto's vision, and consciousness it felt like, slowly came back to him and he felt fuller than he'd ever felt like before. He was sticky inside, burning, and as lax as if he'd just stepped out of a 100-degree shower. Nothing in his life had even come close to what he'd just felt. His breath was gone, he was panting, and his ass ached something fierce. But he felt better than he'd ever felt before. He turned his head slightly, wanting to make sure his lover felt the same way. "G-Gaara?" He had to swallow a few times to get his voice to work; it was hoarse from all his screams.

"What?" For what had just transpired Gaara sounded pretty calm, if not tired and maybe the tiniest bit hoarse.

"Are you okay?" _Was it okay? Do you feel better? Do you trust me? Will this happen again? Do you...love me?_

There was a long pause and Naruto worried perhaps he wasn't going to answer. He closed his eyes and more tears escaped down the cooling tear tracks from before, wondering if maybe he should have kept his mouth shut. After all, that was a huge moment for Gaara, a turning point, an acceptance of touch from another person. More than touch. An intimate act he'd never experienced before. He should have just let him bask in it.

"..."

"Huh?" Naruto opened his eyes when cool fingers drew his chin to the side and back, the blue irises widening when Gaara's face got steadily closer. He sighed dreamily when they kissed, reflexively tilting closer. They were getting better at this.

"Yes. I think I finally am."

**xx**

Hinata paused outside Naruto's door, unsure if she should knock to make sure the two inside were okay. They'd been gone an awfully long time and she was worried. She stood there deliberating for a while, blushing with her head downcast and her fist raised to her mouth, before shrugging and turning. Just a quick knock, a stuttered question and she'd be fine. Nothing to it.

She raised her fist, drew it back, and just when it was about to hit,

"Nn! _Haa, haa_. Ah!" A pause while Hinata blushed to the roots of her hair, unbelieving she'd just heard those noises. "Gaa-_augh!_ Gaara, closer! Closer to-mmph!" She screeched quietly and quickly turned and ran away as fast as she could, needing to get out of their before she fainted. She couldn't believe Naruto did those things behind closed doors, and with _Gaara_ of all people!

From the shadows Kyuubi stepped foreword, his look unreadable. He was happy his little brother finally had someone he could fully trust. And maybe some day he'd find his own Gaara. Someone perhaps his age, fun-loving like himself, with sandy blond hair. Some day.

**...Uh, please tell me I didn't just write all that. Honestly, I have got to get away from those yaoi fanfictions! I think I'm scaring myself! Actually, I feel a little rusty. No more breaks for me from writing. But anyway, what'd you guys think? Was it worth the wait? I really hope it was; it took me ****forever**** to write. I think you can tell when I really started getting into it, though. BUT anyways. Please please please leave your waiting authoress some lovely reviews! I know; it feels like forever, but I anxiously await them! I promise! And I'll see if I can get the last chapter out as soon as possible!**

**Ayame**


	19. Chapter 17: Final Chapter

**Disclaimer: ..... I own nothing. NOTHING! *sobs in despair***

**Final Warning: Yaoified; if you haven't figured out what that means, then what the hell are you doing reading this fic for?! It was quite obvious from the last chapter that there will be hot guyxguy action in here! Of course this chapter will be extremely mild. PG-13 I'm going for. And actually guys, this chapter's been sitting on my jump drive since...about a few days after I posted the last chapter. I wasn't even going to post it, cause I pretty much hate this chapter and for the life of me can't think of a better one but my friend convinced me otherwise sooo, here you go.**

**Rehabilititation**

**Final Chapter**

When Naruto opened his eyes in the morning, it was to see the gentle teal of Gaara staring across at him, a warm glow in their depths yet still not reflected on his face. He couldn't help the blush that heated his face; how long had Gaara been awake? "Good morning, Gaara." He whispered, leaning foreword for their customary morning kiss.

"It is afternoon, actually." Gaara informed him after releasing their long, leisurely slow lip-lock. "You slept a long time. Were you that tired last night? Or is it..." He paused, unable to stop the smirk curving his features. "because I wore you out?"

Naruto's blush deepened and he burried his face in his boyfriend's chest, breathing in deeply the scent of Gaara, himself, and their love. He stayed there, not speaking, until there was a loud and rather intrusive knock at the door.

"Naruto, Gaara, it's time to get up. You've been in bed all day, and I don't care if you were up all-_Itachi! I'm trying to talk here!_-night doing whatever it is you do. Kyuubi's already left for work. _Itachi!_" Kakashi's scolding voice quickly turned passionate and his footsteps could be heard walking away with a certain someone.

Naruto giggled before sitting up, barely wincing at the slight pain he felt. He'd gotten so used to it by now that it didn't really bother him. "Well, Gaara, I guess it really is time we get up. Do we have anything important planned today?"

Gaara shook his head, watching as Naruto, naked, stood and walked over to their dresser. "There's the meeting with some of the kids from school, but other than that there's nothing going on." He didn't feel the need to mention that Kakashi was throwing another party tonight; he was pretty sure Naruto remembered that.

"What kids are going to be there, again? It's not that stupid council that's still hoping you'll join and help them defeat the Iwa school, is it? Cause if it is you're not going!" He spoke with much vehemance as he quickly changed clothes, gargling pre-rinse mouthwash as he did so.

"No, it isn't them. I think they got the message after our last encounter...don't you?" Gaara whispered, feeling his sand slither up onto the bed and curl around his body. Yes, those council members wouldn't soon forget that Gaara wasn't one to be persuaded by any means.

"I do. Now let's go! The sooner we get up and dressed the sooner we can leave this house and get away from those lovebirds-and have a little alone time." The blond's voice turned positively wicked as he tossed a pair of jeans to his boyfriend.

"I thought we already had our 'alone time,' Naruto." Not that Gaara was complaining. He was always thinking that there were too many people around-Kakashi, Itachi, Kiba, Sai to name a few-and although he wasn't one to care anymore if he happened to french Naruto in front of others, he certainly hadn't been getting as much as he wanted lately. Of course, with another party on the way, well that just upped the standards some more. "Party" was Kakashi and Itachi slang for "getting laid."

"...." Naruto couldn't think up an appropriate response to that so he simple reiterated his last question. "Anyway, who're we meeting with? You never answered me."

Gaara sighed and stood, dressing swiftly and neatly. "It's not the student council but it's close enough. The class representative wants to enlist our help with the summer festival coming up, although he didn't say what we would be doing. I guess we'll find out later."

"Bo-ring! But I guess I can put up with it, as long as I get to work with you." Naruto made a sappy, mushy face, earning a scowl followed quickly by a passionate kiss. He laughed. "Okay! Naruto and Gaara are on the prowl! Let's go show that guy what we're made of-but we can't agree too swiftly. Let's make him beg for our help!"

Gaara shook his head. And he'd thought he was devious but it appeared Naruto was learning something from him. Good. He slipped closer to Naruto so that their sides brushed ever so enticingly as they walked, careful to leave his gourd on his other side. He didn't feel the need to carry it around for his own protection anymore, or even because it made him happier to think that it could be used as a powerful weapon. No, he brought it for one reason and one alone: he would never be helpless to save Naruto if he had it with him. And that was that.

**xx**

"Hm, so this is the infamous Hatake household?" The amused voice cut off with a snort as the young man appraised the structure. "It doesn't look like much. Are you sure you found him here?" A scathing glare was given to the trembling female at his side.

"Y-yes, milord. I promise you, my sources told me that Kyuubi is currently living in this house. He's carrying a job and living like a normal human but it's him, no doubt." She paused to breathe; the killing aura radiating from the man beside her was enough to cut off the breath of any self-preserving person.

"I see. Well, we'll give him his life and privacy-for now. Another week, perhaps two, before I come back to get him. After all, a kitsune can't stay long in a borrowed home." Dark eyes glanced down the street and saw two people walking away from the house, one bright blond and the other bloody red. There was a moment of recognition, of a tortured past before it was gone and he turned away. "Let's go, Nibi-Nii. You'll be staying with me until I reaccquire my possession." With that the Ichibi no Shukaku walked away, back into the fast-running sports car that had been made personally for him. Yes, he would wait before he took Kyuubi back. All he needed was a little time for the preparations.

**And it is done! Rehab is over, done, finished! Although, just at the end came a hint of perhaps a sequel...involving maybe Kyuubi? That man he wanted for his own? But that's a big perhaps. Now, I did say I was thinking on an epilogue for this story, an M-rated one with Gaara as uke. It's still on my mind, I just haven't gotten around to writing it. And I know this last chapter sucked, and was way too short, but I can assure you that if I do write the epilogue it will be anything but, sucky that is. I can't make promises with shortness, usually. And now, readers, just because it's finished doesn't mean I won't welcome the review or two you might have to give me! Please, I promise cookies if you do!**

**Ayame**

**Also, I would like to thank each and every one of you readers who have seen this story through to its end. Sure, the original plot, if I even had an original plot, might have been lost in the way of having fun and some scenes were too short for my liking but it did get finishes, ne? Anyway, you guys are just the absolute best. I love you all! And I hope that if that sequel does ever come out you'll be back for more! ;3**


End file.
